A Darker World Book One: Changing Identity
by ChocoholicWriter
Summary: Harry Potter has just found out that he's not a Potter he's a Snape and now he's off for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. AU. Sequel to A Darker World: Prologue. Severitus. Slytherin!Harry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: So here's the sequel to A Darker World: Prologue. This won't be a one-shot. This is a chaptered fic and as per the title states will be darker than canon.**

**A Darker World Series**

**Book One: Changing Identity - **2 of 9

**Summary: **Now that Harry knows he's a Snape and not a Potter, he's not at all sure he knows who he is any more. While experiencing his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry discovers things about himself he never knew before and becomes accustomed to having an adult in his life who actually cares about him!

**Pairings: **mentions of Severus Snape/Lily Evans and James Potter/Lily Evans. Future pairing of Harry Snape/Daphne Greengrass. Other pairings to be decided.

* * *

**Prologue**

Severus let his hands fall from his temples, flicking his eyes down towards his son. Squinting slightly, as it took more effort to cast Legilimency without eye contact, Severus sent his mind into Harry's. the young boy had natural Occlumency barriers, Severus noticed as he delicately pushed past them and was flooded by his son's memories.

A flash of green light and cruel, high-pitched laughter. Severus hadn't expected him to remember that.

He was three and wondering why Aunt Petunia let Dudley have long hot baths and toys to play with while he had to put up with a little bit of cold, dirty water and no toys. Aunt Petunia never came to help him wash.

He was four. Darkness surrounded him and his entire body throbbed painfully. He could hear laughter in the lounge. He was sad.

He was five. His first day of school was traumatic. The other children shunned him because he was so much taller than they were. He created a mask to hide his hurt feelings.

He was six. The teacher was shouting at him again because Uncle Vernon had ripped up his homework. Harry was very angry.

He was seven. Dudley and his gang were chasing a tiny girl. She was very scared and Harry was irritated. He punched Dudley and glared at the other boys. They all wet themselves. Harry got beaten by his uncle that night, but he was satisfied.

He was eight and confused. His aunt had moved him out of the cupboard under the stairs and into the tiny back bedroom. It wasn't until the evening that he realised he was as tall as his aunt.

He was nine. In the space of a year he had grown as tall as his uncle. Now when his uncle went to hit him he shouted back at him. His uncle didn't dare touch Harry now. Harry was pleased.

He was ten. He stole a book from the library. A chemistry book. Harry was fascinated by the concept and eager to give it a go. He approached his aunt. She immediately gave way and bought him everything he needed. He was ignorant that he had intimidated her with his height by approaching her whilst she was sitting down.

He was eleven and opening his Hogwarts letter. He couldn't believe that magic really existed. There was a niggle of doubt in the back of his head telling him that maybe his relatives were just playing a joke on him again. He never mentioned it.

Severus pulled out of his son's mind to find the Brocklehursts had composed themselves and were patiently waiting for him to begin. Severus cleared his throat. 'Where would you like me to begin?' he asked.

'How about your being Harry's father?' Richard asked seriously.

Severus sneered. 'Very well,' he said. 'Lily Evans and I were Hogwarts sweethearts. We married the day after graduation and divorced two years alter. I have always been a staunch supporter of the Light but we were struggling in the war so Lily and I divorced and I became a Death Eater. We never spoke again.'

'How come Harry's a Potter then?' Mandy asked.

'What's a Death Eater?' asked Delilah at the same time.

'Death Eaters were what the Dark Lord Voldemort's loyal supporters were called,' Severus explained to Delilah before turning to Mandy. 'Lily married James Potter after we divorced. Potter was sterile, a rare and unfortunate side-effect of Magical Influenza. When Harry was born just a few months after their wedding, I knew I was his father. Not many people knew Potter was sterile so everyone assumed Harry was his.'

'Why didn't you take Harry to live with you after Lily and James died?' Delilah asked.

'It was too dangerous,' said Severus. 'I had to be completely sure that all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. I had been planning on having him come live with me this summer, but there was an incident that couldn't be avoided. Have you any queries about the school or magic in general?'

The real questions began.

_What's taught?_

_What are the career prospects after Hogwarts?_

_How safe is magic?_

And so on. Severus thought his head may explode. 'Anything else?' he asked snidely after a lengthy silence. 'No? good. We shall be going then. I hope you're prepared for your first glimpse of magic.'

Severus held out a teacup and told everyone to hold on. 'Activate!' Severus barked. Moments later they found themselves in a dingy little pub.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Short I know but it is just glossing over Harry's life and Severus' introduction to Harry. The next chapter will be way longer I promise.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the Prequel and please review this as well cos I have absolutely no idea whether this is any good or not. Its my first attempt at writing a Severitus and Slytherin!Harry. I need to know whether I'm doing it well or not.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta iGymnast. She always makes my fics way better than they are originally.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Discalimer: I totally forgot to do this when I posted the first chapter so here it is now. I wish to God I owned this but I don't and am therefore poor.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Diagon Alley **

Harry's eyes darted around suspiciously as they landed, finally, upon a man of medium height with weak, watery eyes and a purple cloth wrapped turban-style around his head. Harry automatically didn't trust him. He despised men that quivered and shook for no discernible reason.

'Come, Harry.'

A small hand slipped into his larger one and pulled gently. Harry obediently moved in the required direction.

'Tom,' a curt voice said.

Harry's eyes swivelled to a rather small, balding man with a toothless grin. Uninterested, they swung back to facing forwards.

'Off to Diagon Alley, Professor?' Tom queried in a breathy, wheezy voice. 'New students?'

Severus sneered. 'Quite,' he said coldly. 'If you'll excuse us?'

'Of course, Professor,' Tom wheezed.

Severus inclined his head at the elderly man and swept through the crowd. Harry, going to follow his father, was stopped by the turban-clad man.

'M-M-Mr. P-P-Potter,' the man stuttered. 'H-How n-n-n-nice to s-s-see you again.'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I'm P-P-Professor Q-Q-Q-Quirrell,' the man continued, fully aware of the silence in the pub and the many eyes gazing adoringly at their saviour. 'I'll b-b-b-be your D-D-D-Defence teacher th-th-th-this year.'

Harry stared coldly at the man before turning on his heel and stalking away without another word, leaving every witch and wizard in the vicinity gob-smacked by his rude behaviour. One witch in particular, a peroxide blonde with atrocious dress sense and a malevolent gleam to her beady eyes, was feeling rather gleeful that this scene had occurred right in front of her. Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter, had a story here and she intended to make full use of it. Gathering her things together, she hurried after the group that had just left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry could sense eyes upon him. They weren't curious either. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of a determined blonde following them, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Dismissing her as unimportant, Harry followed his father into a white marble building.

'Isn't this exciting, Harry?' Mandy squealed.

'Yes,' Harry replied.

Mandy frowned at the lack of enthusiasm in her "friend's" voice.

'You don't sound excited,' Mandy pointed out. 'You don't look it either.'

Harry didn't respond this time. He watched as the Brocklehursts exchanged Muggle money for Wizarding gold. His father returned and handed him a pouch with huge gold coins.

'Your pocket money for the school year,' Severus explained. 'Potter left his family's fortune to you. That is but a little of it.'

Harry inclined his head. 'Thank you, Father,' he said stiffly.

Richard and Delilah looked amused.

Clearing his throat, Severus asked, 'Where would you like to go first?'

'Let's get their uniforms first,' said Delilah.

'We'll go to Madam Malkin's, then,' said Severus. 'She's the best for uniforms.'

'Okay, then,' Richard agreed. 'I think we should get their cauldrons after that. We can put all their books inside them, then.'

'Good thinking, Sherlock.' Delilah smiled fondly at her husband while Mandy giggled, Severus sneered and Harry watched impassively.

Severus led them into a small shop that was just as dark and dingy as the pub. Inside were racks of traditional wizarding robes in all colours and sizes. Pointy hats were stacked high on shelves above the racks and black dress shoes littered the stone floor. Toward the back of the store was a small wooden counter with an old-fashioned till and a pile of catalogues resting upon the polished surface. The door to the back storeroom was open and showed a long dark corridor. In the centre of the room were three stools, one with a young blond boy stood upon it, and the second and third empty. A short woman with unkempt grey hair was busily pinning robes on the boy. A blond man and woman were stood nearby observing critically.

'Hogwarts?' the grey-haired witch asked, passing a younger witch the pins. 'I'm Madam Malkin.'

She shook hands with Richard and Delilah and nodded to Severus.

'This is our daughter, Mandy,' said Richard.

'First-year?' asked Madam Malkin, then she shook her head. 'Of course you are, dearie. I've not seen you in here before. Up you get.'

A second young witch appeared suddenly and draped a plain black witch's robe over Mandy. Madam Malkin turned to Harry then and blinked in surprised.

'My, you're a tall one, aren't you?' she said, slightly nervously.

'Madam Malkin,' Severus said silkily, 'this is my son, Harry.'

Madam Malkin blinked and the three blonds all turned their heads sharply.

'Severus, I wasn't aware you had a son,' the blond man said as silkily as Severus.

Severus smirked. 'Lucius, I did not want my son_ targeted_ during the war and so hid him away.'

'Clever,' the blonde woman stated. Stepping forwards she held out her fingers to Delilah. 'Narcissa Malfoy,' she said coolly. 'My husband, Lucius, and my son, Draco.'

Delilah shook Narcissa's hand heartily, delighting in the look of horror that crossed the woman's snooty features. 'Delilah Brocklehurst,' Delilah said with a smile. 'My husband, Richard, and my daughter, Mandy.'

'Brocklehurst?' Lucius sneered. 'That's not a name we know.'

'Mother and Father know all the Pureblood names,' said Draco haughtily. 'Even the less desirable ones.'

'Now now,' Madam Malkin chastised. 'None of that in here, if you please.'

Draco smirked. 'So, Snape,' he said, looking at Harry, 'which House do you think you'll be Sorted into? I'll be a Slytherin, of course. Malfoys are_ always_ Slytherins. Have been for generations.'

Harry stared at him coldly before looking away again. He stepped up onto a stool and impatiently stood still whilst robes were draped over him and pinned into place.

'Snape, I asked you a question,' Draco snapped irritably. 'I demand you answer me!'

Harry's head slowly turned to look at Draco. Draco suppressed a shiver as his gaze was involuntarily drawn into a stony green one. 'Slytherin,' Harry said finally.

Draco turned away, looking uncomfortable.

'Oh, and, Malfoy? Don't ever demand things of me again. I guarantee you won't like the consequences.'

Draco sneered at the taller boy but its effect was somewhat diminished by the blatant fear in his eyes.

'That's you done, Mr. Malfoy,' said the first assistant, waving her wand at the robes to alter them.

Draco jumped off his stool and sauntered over to his parents. 'Be seeing you, Snape,' he said with an arrogant smirk.

Harry ignored him, choosing instead to gaze up into the rafters. Not long after, both Harry and Mandy were done with their uniforms and had their cauldrons, trunks, stationery, potion kits, scales and telescopes. Now they were off to buy their books before heading to Ollivander's for their wands.

'What are the required books?' Delilah asked her daughter.

'_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1_)by Miranda Goshawk; _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot; _Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling; _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch; _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore; _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger; _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander; _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble,' Mandy read from the list. 'There's a list of recommended books as well.'

'There's no harm in buying the lot,' said Richard.

Delilah nodded her agreement. Harry was staring thoughtfully at the pet shop. It was eerily silent.

'Did you want a pet, Harry?' Mandy asked. 'I do. I want a kitten. Mummy, can I have a kitten, please?'

'We'll see,' Delilah automatically replied. 'Harry, what pet would you like?'

Harry didn't answer.

'We'll go there once you have your wands,' Severus told the young boy.

Harry started walking towards the bookstore again. They went in and bumped into a very familiar trio of people.

'Get out of my way, Snape,' Draco demanded, moving to push past the taller boy.

A hand shot out and grasped Draco tightly around the neck, lifting the blond off his feet. Draco gasped for air and scrabbled at the fingers around his throat while his legs kicked madly, searching for something to rest upon.

'I warned you,' a low menacing voice growled.

He tossed Draco aside, knocking the blond unconscious. Cautiously, Mandy took Harry by the hand and led him further into the store. Silence followed their departure before Lucius turned his wand on Severus.

'Your son has harmed a Malfoy,' he said, quiet anger evident in his voice. 'Blood will be spilt. I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Head of the Ancient House of Malfoy, claim a blood feud against the House of Snape. How does the Head of the House of Snape respond?'

'I, Severus Tobias Snape, Head of the House of Snape, agree with the blood feud,' Severus snapped back.

An angry red glow surrounded the two men as they glared hatefully at each other. Eventually they both turned on their heels and stalked away, Delilah and Richard trailing nervously after Severus and Narcissa levitating Draco behind Lucius.

'What was that, Mr. Snape?' Delilah asked.

Severus didn't respond. He grabbed a couple of books off s shelf, levitating them in front of him.

'Harry, these are the first books you will need to read,' Severus told his son curtly. 'They will assist you in our feud with the Malfoys.'

Harry nodded once before turning back to the shelves.

'Father?' Harry asked suddenly. 'Would one of these books happen to contain a list of blood feuds between families and a list of alliances?'

Severus smirked. 'Why, yes, Harry._ A Detailed and Revealing History of Ancient Blood Feuds and Alliances_ does.'

Harry, looking smug to everyone's surprise, since he never removed his stoic mask, nodded once before heading to the till. Severus followed after him, levitating the books Harry had picked out.

'Are you sure you want this book, Harry?' Severus asked, holding up a copy of_ 100 Magical Languages and How To Speak Them_. It was an incredibly thick book and the print inside was tiny.

'Yes,' was Harry's reply.

Severus sighed and paid the required amount of Galleons. Richard, after a few moment of fumbling, paid the Galleons for Mandy's books as well. Then they went to Ollivander's for their wands.

A bell rang as they entered the shop and they waited, impatiently in the case of Severus and Harry, for someone to appear. A tall thin man with bulging eyes soon shuffled into the store.

'Mr Potter, I've been expecting you,' the man said. He shuffled forwards and raked his eyes over the tall boy. Harry watched him coldly. 'I am very sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it,' the man continued softly, staring at the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead. 'I was not to know the many horrific things that wand would go on to do. I did sense, however, that little something in the young He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that told me not to trust him. I regret now that I did not listen to my instincts.'

The man's eyes snapped to Mandy. 'A new Magical Family!' He sounded delighted about it. 'Have you any brothers, young lady?'

'No,' said Mandy nervously. 'Just male cousins.'

Ollivander nodded. 'As I expected,' he said mysteriously.

Severus looked ready to throttle the man. 'Get on with it,' he snapped.

'Good day, Professor,' Ollivander said. 'It is most considerate of you to escort young Mr Potter around Diagon Alley.'

'My name is Harry Snape,' Harry said suddenly. 'I have never been a Potter except in name and that will be changed shortly.'

Ollivander looked rather surprised by this. 'I do apologise, Mr Snape,' he said.

Harry didn't say anything.

'Yes, well.' Ollivander looked and sounded wrong-footed. 'Which is your wand arm, Mr Snape?'

Harry held out his left. Ollivander measured him before passing him several wands to try. Harry waved them all, causing several things to explode.

'Ah, try this one, Mr Snape,' said Ollivander. 'An unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather.'

He held it out to Harry but when the young boy went to take it, the wand flew out of Ollivander's hand and to the other side of the shop.

'Ah, it would seem that wand has taken a dislike to you, Mr Snape,' Ollivander commented.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I was not aware,' he said coldly, 'that wands possessed brains and were therefore able to form opinions.'

Severus smirked. Ollivander was looking distinctly flustered by now, something the foreboding professor was unused to seeing.

'I think I have the perfect wand for you, Mr Snape,' Ollivander said, a little nervous now. 'It is the only wand of its kind that I will ever make.'

'What is it?' Mandy asked curiously.

'12 inches yew with a runespoor fang core,' said Ollivander. 'Very sturdy and excellent for the Dark Arts. Here, Mr Snape, give it a wave.'

Harry took the wand and sharply waved it above his head. A multitude of black and silver sparks shot from it, causing the Brocklehursts to clap, Severus to smirk and Ollivander to shudder.

'My my, Mr Snape, you are one powerful wizard, aren't you?' Ollivander murmured.

'How much?' Severus barked.

Ollivander raised his eyes. 'Ten Galleons, Professor,' he said. 'Now, Miss Brocklehurst, why don't you try this one?'

Mandy waved a number of wands before buying a ten and a half inch cedar wand with a unicorn tail hair core.

'That one is seven Galleons, Miss Brocklehurst.'

Richard paid and they all exited the shop rather quickly.

'Pet shop!' Mandy squealed excitedly. She took Harry by the hand and pulled him along behind her. The closer they got to the pet shop the louder it seemed to become until they were covering their ears from the cacophony.

'So, Harry, what sort of pet would you like?' Severus asked. 'It doesn't matter what it is as it is a late birthday present.'

Harry's eyes flicked between a large falcon that was watching the group suspiciously and a large Crup puppy. They were all startled when the falcon suddenly spread its wings and flew to Harry's shoulder, looking at the shop assistant haughtily.

'He likes you, Harry,' Mandy whispered.

'He's free,' the shop assistant said suddenly. 'Nobody will take him. He's too scary.'

'I guess I can have both, then?' Harry said to Severus.

'Indeed,' said Severus dryly, as the Crup attached itself to Harry's heels.

'I want a kitten, Mummy,' Mandy said.

'I have a lovely little kitten somewhere,' the shop assistant said, looking around.

'Is that him?' asked Mandy, pointing at a tiny black kitten that was playfully batting Harry's Crup's forked tail.

The shop assistant sighed. 'He won't leave that poor animal alone,' she said. 'You can have him for five Galleons, seeing as he's such a pest.'

Mandy giggled and scooped the kitten up. 'He's adorable,' she cooed.

Richard paid for the kitten, a travelling basket, litter box, a collar and cat food before stepping aside for Severus and Harry. Since the falcon was free, Severus paid for the Crup, a lead, dog food, a collar, a perch for the falcon, and live mice for the falcon.

'Let's have an ice cream before we head home,' said Delilah, looking down at her daughter. 'I believe we could all use a treat.'

They sat down outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and bought coffee and ice cream.

'I've had such a lovely day,' Mandy sighed. 'Haven't you, Harry?'

Harry was silent but judging by the added brightness to his cold green eyes, Mandy guessed that he'd had a nice day as well.

* * *

**A/N: I have to apologis for no updating at the weekend as I usually do but I have been very ill and very busy to boot. I just haven't had time or energy to write.**

**I also have to admit that I had planned on Harry and Draco being friends but they just sturbbornly refused to. The fued may have surprised you (hopefully) and if it did then then you're not the only ones. I was totally surprised when I wrote that bit because I hadn't planned on it all. Now that Harry's planned best friend has changed I need to go through my entire plot outline and edit it to suit the new plotline. *sigh* so much work. I hate it when a fic doesn't go the way I want it to.**

**Please vote on the poll in my profile, it concerns with whom Harry will be paired in this fic. If you're at all interested at the moment the standings are:**

**Harry/Daphne Greengrass 10**

**Harry/Tracey Davis 6**

**Harry/Lisa Turpin 6**

**Harry/Mandy Brocklehurst 4**

**Harry/Hannah Abbott 2**

****

**Harry/Sally Anne Perks 2**

Harry/Susan Bones 1

**Harry/Lavender Brown 1**

**Thanks go to my wonderful beta iGymnast. Thanks for everything, sweetie.**


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming Snape

**Discalimer: I totally forgot to do this when I posted the first chapter so here it is now. I wish to God I owned this but I don't and am therefore poor.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Becoming Snape**

Severus left Harry with the Brocklehursts while he went to retrieve his son's things from the Dursleys. There wasn't much but Severus compensated by making all three Dursleys feel every second of pain they had caused his son. He returned to collect his son a couple of hours later.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked.

'Hogwarts,' said Severus. 'I live there year round.'

Harry didn't reply.

'You will share my quarters during the holidays and will share a dorm with the other boys during term.'

Harry was silent.

'I'm going to Apparate us to Hogsmeade because of the wards surrounding the school, and from there we'll walk up to the castle.'

Severus was finding it difficult to remain silent around his son. He supposed he was nervous about finally being able to parent the boy.

'I'm going to shrink the shopping and put it in my pocket,' Severus said. 'I'll hold onto your arm and you'll need to keep a tight hold of your pets. Understood?'

Harry nodded once. He watched his father shrink his belongings and place them in his pocket. Harry then picked up the Crup, tucking it tightly under one arm and reached up with the other to grab the falcon's legs. He had a strong grip for an eleven-year-old and the falcon looked quite pissed at being held in such a manner. It shrieked angrily and flapped its wings. Harry ignored the falcon's tantrum and allowed his father to grab a tight hold of his arm.

'Ready?' Severus asked.

Harry nodded once. Severus spun on the spot and, with a loud crack, the Snapes disappeared. A second crack signalled their arrival at the Apparition Point in Hogsmeade.

'It's not a long walk,' Severus told his son.

Harry ignored him as his hard eyes took in his surroundings, assessing its strengths and weaknesses.

'Harry?' Severus queried.

'Yes, Father?' Harry replied blandly.

'We need to get to the castle,' Severus said, starting a brisk walk along the path. 'We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and the old coot that runs the school will likely have more than a few things to say about your new living arrangements.'

'Yes, Father,' Harry repeated, his long legs easily keeping up with Severus' quick stride.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at the gates to Hogwarts. Severus whipped out his wand, twirled it and a bright silvery doe shot out if it.

'Hagrid, I am at the gates,' Severus said to the doe. 'If you don't know by now who I am then Merlin forgive you. Well? Get to it, man!'

The doe then cantered off and the two Snapes waited in silence. A little bit later a huge man came lumbering down the path.

'Alrigh', Professor?' Hagrid called.

'Just open the gates,' Severus sneered.

Hagrid eyed Harry curiously but did as he was told.

'Oh, Hagrid,' Severus added, as he and Harry swept through the entrance, 'this is my son, Harry. Do not be alarmed if you see him around.'

'Righ' yeh are, Professor,' said Hagrid, beaming at the young boy.

Harry didn't acknowledge Hagrid as he strode past the huge man in the wake of his father.

'I shall introduce you to everyone tomorrow,' Severus said abruptly. 'I would prefer to do it once your name is legally Snape.'

'Of course, Father,' Harry replied.

* * *

The next morning, Severus and Harry visited the Ministry of Magic to have Harry officially made a Snape.

'Got everything?' Severus asked his son.

Harry didn't reply but he looked incredibly bored so Severus took it as a yes and tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace.

'The British Ministry of Magic Atrium!' Severus shouted, stepping into the flames.

Harry waited a moment before copying his father's actions. He spun through the fireplace, keeping his eyes squinted and his elbows firmly tucked in. The moment he saw his father, Harry straightened himself and stepped smoothly out of the fireplace.

Casting his eyes around, Harry took in the large, busy lobby that shone brightly. The floor was made of white marble and the walls were a nauseatingly gold colour. The ceiling was high and arched with many beams criss-crossing themselves to give an ancient effect. In the centre of the lobby was a huge golden fountain, which consisted of several magical creatures bowing at the feet of a smug-looking wizard, who was holding his wand high and proud. Just behind the wizard and to the right stood a witch with a subservient look plastered on her face as she gazed at the wizard. Her wand was not to be seen. Just behind the witch was a house elf, dressed in rags and carrying a tray. You almost couldn't see the house elf when studying the statue, which was probably what the Ministry wanted. Just looking at it made Harry feel ill.

'Come, Harry,' said Severus smoothly. 'I have no desire to be here any longer than I have to.'

'Agreed, Father,' Harry said, sneering at the many curious eyes focused upon him.

Severus raised one eyebrow as a signal of his curiosity but he quickly shook it off as they made their way to the large golden lifts and slid through into a packed place. Eyes rested upon Harry throughout their ride to the third floor but Harry ignored them coldly and was the first to exit the lift at their designated floor, Severus right behind him.

'This door, Harry,' said Severus, steering his son in the correct direction.

Without bothering to knock, the duo swept in through the door and seated themselves in front of the desk. The man behind it blinked and glanced nervously at the door.

'C-can I help you?' the man stuttered.

Severus sneered. 'This is my son,' he announced. 'He would like to change his last name to Snape.'

The man glanced at the tall boy by the frightening professor and gulped. 'Y-y-yes, Professor. Y-y-you need to f-f-fill in t-t-these forms f-f-f-first.'

He passed over a couple of forms for Severus to read through, fill in, and sign. Severus sneered again before pulling a quill out of a pocket and conjuring some ink to use.

**_Name:_** Harry James Potter

**_Age:_** 11

**_Date of Birth:_** 31st July 1980

**_Sex:_** Male

**_Mother:_** Lily Marie Evans Potter

**_Father:_** Severus Tobias Snape

**_Current guardian:_** Severus Snape

**_New name:_** Harry James Snape

The man behind the desk took the finished forms from Severus, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Harry's name. 'Y-y-y-you can't c-c-c-change the n-n-n-name of the Boy-Who-Lived,' he stammered.

Severus sneered. 'I've completed the forms and we've both signed them,' he said. 'There's nothing you can do.'

The man thought furiously for a moment before sighing, looking regretful. 'Congratulations,' he said mournfully. 'Your son is now officially a Snape. I'll have to inform the Minister, you know.'

Severus stuck his nose in the air. 'And I care because...?'

The man flushed with embarrassment, as Severus and Harry stood and left the office. They Flooed back to the Severus' quarters at Hogwarts.

'I hope you're ready to meet your professors,' Severus said to his son as they both marched down to the Great Hall.

'I am, Father,' Harry said coolly.

'Very well,' Severus said.

Severus flung open the doors to the Great Hall and the two Snapes marched in and towards the Head Table. A man with a long silver beard and hair and an eccentric dress sense stood and gazed sternly at Severus and Harry.

'Now, Severus,' he said firmly, 'I've had a Floo-call from the Minister. You've got Harry Potter living with you.'

'No I don't,' Severus sneered. 'I've got Harry _Snape_ living with me.'

There was a stunned silence throughout the food hall. 'You changed his name?' McGonagall said angrily.

'Only to what it should have been in the first place,' Severus sneered. 'He was born a Snape but adopted by Potter.'

The tiny little Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, looked thoughtful. 'I do recall Lily marrying someone else before marrying James. And Harry did arrive quite soon after their wedding. It is entirely possible the boy is not a Potter at all, in which case the changing of his name would be utterly legal.'

'Harry, my boy, what do you think of all this?' Dumbledore asked, rather desperately in Severus' opinion.

'He's my father,' the boy said coldly.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore impatiently. 'But are you happy with him?'

Harry turned icy green eyes on Dumbledore. 'He's good to me,' was all he said.

'Come, Harry,' Severus barked. 'We shall dine elsewhere tonight.'

'Yes, Father,' Harry said.

With that the two Snapes turned and swept out of the room.

'Albus,' Minerva McGonagall murmured, 'we have to get him back under our control.'

'Agreed, Minerva,' Dumbledore muttered back. 'Entirely agreed.'

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please vote on the poll in my profile, it concerns with whom Harry will be paired in this fic. If you're at all interested at the moment the standings are:**

**Harry/Daphne Greengrass 13**

**Harry/Tracey Davis 10**

**Harry/Mandy Brocklehurst 9**

**Harry/Lisa Turpin 7**

**Harry/Susan Bones 3**

**Harry/Hannah Abbott 3**

****

**Harry/Sally Anne Perks 3**

**Harry/Lavender Brown 1**

**I would like to thank iGymnast and ness171990 for reviewing every chapter I write. I always look forward to your reviews they make me feel good inside. ****Thanks also go to iGymnast for betaing all my fics for me. Thanks for everything, sweetie.**


	4. Chapter 3: Off To Hogwarts

**Discalimer: I totally forgot to do this when I posted the first chapter so here it is now. I wish to God I owned this but I don't and am therefore poor.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Off To Hogwarts**

The morning of September 1st, Severus Apparated Harry and all his belongings to the Brocklehursts' home, as he had a lot to do in preparation for the students' arrival later that day.

'I'll see you tonight, Harry,' Severus said before Apparating away.

Harry took his trunk and pets into the house where an extremely excited Mandy jumped up and hugged him tightly. Harry didn't react at all to the arms around him.

'What _are_ you wearing?' asked Delilah, eyeing Harry critically once Mandy released him.

Severus had taken Harry shopping one day because all Harry's clothes could be counted as rags. Harry had expressed dislike for wizarding robes so Severus took him to Muggle London rather than Diagon Alley. Harry had been bought a whole range of combat trousers, dress trousers, jeans, t-shirts and shirts. He was currently wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with a black silk shirt and a pair of doc martins.

'Clothes,' was Harry's droll reply.

'Are they new?' asked Mandy. 'I like them. Can I get some clothes like that, Mummy?'

'No,' said Delilah firmly.

'But, Mum,' Mandy whined.

'No,' Delilah repeated. 'You already have perfectly good clothes.'

Mandy pouted. 'It's not fair,' she sulked. 'Harry got new clothes.'

'_Harry_ has never had new clothes before, sweetie,' Delilah said gently. 'Don't you think he deserves them?'

'Well, yeah,' Mandy admitted. 'But his are way cooler than mine.'

Delilah rolled her eyes. 'Go get your trunk, Mandy,' she ordered.

Still sulking, Mandy stomped away and Delilah turned to Harry. 'Now,' she began before shrieking in fear as Harry's falcon suddenly took flight.

'Caellum won't hurt you,' Harry said.

'You sure?' Delilah asked fearfully.

Harry nodded once. 'He just likes to frighten people,' he said.

Delilah looked doubtful and not at all relaxed. 'Do you have everything, Harry?' she asked.

Harry nodded once before turning his head up towards Caellum. He watched the falcon fly around for a while, until Mandy returned with her trunk.

'Do you have everything?' Delilah asked her daughter.

Mandy rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Mummy,' she said impatiently. 'Can we go now?'

Delilah smiled. 'Yes we can,' she said, opening the front door.

Mandy almost ran to the car in her enthusiasm, tapping her foot on the ground when her mother wasn't quick enough for her tastes. Harry followed behind his "friend", his face its usual blank mask. Delilah locked the front door behind her before helping the two children heave their school trunks into the boot of the car. Having done that, Delilah ushered the pair into the back seats before climbing in herself and starting the engine.

The drive to the station wasn't a particularly long one but Mandy pestered Delilah the entire ride. She kept asking the time, how long 'til they arrived and whether Delilah was taking the quickest route or not. Eventually Delilah told her daughter to shut up, which caused the small girl to start sulking again.

Finally, they arrived at the station. Harry and Mandy each got a trolley for their trunks and the three of them set off.

'We have to pass through the barrier between platforms nine and ten,' Delilah read aloud from the instructions Severus had given her. 'It's a magical barrier so Muggles can only pass through if they are holding onto someone with a magical core. Mandy, give me your hand, sweetie.'

Mandy reluctantly let her mother hold her hand while the three of them ran through the barrier onto a platform teeming with people. Mandy and Delilah looked around in amazement. Many of the adults were wearing brightly coloured robes and pointed hats. Some witches were waving their wands over their children to neaten their appearances. Young children were running about screaming as they played popular magical games. The children starting at Hogwarts were eagerly chatting about the stories they'd heard while waving to childhood friends. Older students were claiming their favourite compartments and discussing their summer with their friends. Even older students were greeting their boyfriends or girlfriends with long, drawn-out kisses. Owls of all types hooted dolefully from cages while cats ran amok between legs. From somewhere near the middle of the platform**,** there was screaming as a tall boy with dark skin and long dreadlocks pulled the lid off a box to reveal a large tarantula.

The train itself was magnificent.It had a long**,** sleek**,** scarlet engine with gold trimming, and a long train of scarlet and gold carriages followed the engine,each holding about four compartments, two on either side. They had long**,** bench-like seats covered in scarlet velvet with gold embroidery. Harry looked at it with disgust evident in his eyes.

'Let's find you a compartment, then,' Delilah said, shaking off her awe.

She moved along the train, looking for an empty compartment. She eventually found one and helped the children situate themselves.

'I don't know how I'm going to get off the platform,' said Delilah with a small laugh.

'Oh, our mam can help there,' said a pretty Indian girl from the doorway.

'Yes, Mam will be glad to,' her identical twin sister added.

'Thank you,' Delilah said politely. 'What are your names?'

'Parvati and Padma Patil,' the girls chorused in unison.

'Pleasure to meet you, girls,' said Delilah. 'This is my daughter, Mandy, and her friend, Harry.'

'Mandy Brocklehurst and Harry Snape,' Harry added.

'Oooh, really?' one girl asked. 'I heard your father is a vampire. Is that true?'

'No,' said Harry shortly.

'Oh.' The girl looked disappointed. 'It would be cool to know a vampire.'

'May we join you?' her twin asked.

Mandy nodded and shifted over to make room for them.

'You know Pureblood custom?' one twin asked Harry.

'Yes,' Harry replied emotionlessly.

The girl's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. She stuck out her hand enthusiastically. 'Padma Patil, eldest daughter of Neev and Suhani Patil; unbetrothed.'

Harry bent his head and kissed Padma's knuckles. 'Harry Snape, heir of the House of Snape; unbetrothed.'

He pulled away from Padma to pull out his _Feuds and Alliances_ book. Flipping it open he turned to the letter _P_ to see with which families the Patils were allianced with and feuded with.

'Where did you get that book?' Padma demanded.

Harry's jaw tightened and he didn't answer.

'Answer me!' Padma demanded loudly.

'Oh dear,' Mandy muttered.

'Do not demand things of me, Miss Patil,' Harry hissed dangerously.

The three girls all recognised the danger and shut their mouths tightly. The moment they did so, however, a tall redhead barged into the compartment.

'I'm looking for Potter,' he announced loudly in an obnoxious voice.

'Potter isn't here,' said Parvati.

The redhead ignored her. 'You there,' he said, rudely pointing at Harry. 'What's your name?'

Harry ignored him.

'I asked you a question, boy,' the redhead said. 'I demand you answer me!'

In a flash, Harry was out of his seat and the redhead was pressed against the wall with his big feet dangling an inch from the ground and his throat being squeezed tightly by Harry.

'Name?' Harry growled.

'Ron Weasley,' the redhead choked out.

'I. Don't. Like. You. Weasley,' Harry growled. 'Do not ever come near me. Understood?'

The redhead barely managed to nod before he was tossed aside.

'Who are you?' Weasley gasped, clutching his throat.

'Harry Snape,' Harry replied.

Weasley's eyes widened dramatically and he scrambled to his feet, tripping over them as he left the compartment at a run.

They were left alone after that until a friendly witch came round pushing a lunch trolley.

'Did you want anything, dears?' she asked pleasantly.

Harry rose to his feet. 'Two pumpkin pasties and a hot cauldron cake, please,' he asked coolly.

'That's one Galleon, dear,' the witch said.

Harry paid and sat back down. Parvati bought some chocolate frogs while Padma bought a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. Harry refused the sweets offered to him but Mandy accepted eagerly and in return shared her Muggle sweets. Harry ate his own food in silence.

Just as they were feeling sleepy and contemplating a nap, their compartment door slid open again.

'I'm looking for a toad,' a girl announced bossily. 'Have you seen one?'

Mandy and the twins shook their heads. The girl looked pointedly at Harry. 'Well?' she asked impatiently.

'I've seen a lot of toads,' said Harry coldly, 'but probably not the one you're referring to. To whom does it belong?'

'Neville Longbottom,' the girl said. 'Not that it's any of your business.'

Harry rose to his feet. 'It is more my business than it is yours,' he spat. He looked at Padma. 'The Heir of the House of Snape wishes to converse with the Heir of the Ancient House of Longbottom,' he said to her.

Padma's eyes widened. It was a great honour to be asked to be led to converse with a fellow Pureblood Heir. Standing up, she curtsied. 'Yes, Heir Snape,' she said subserviently.

The bossy girl huffed. 'Really,' she said snobbily. 'Wizards are so arrogant.'

Padma took Harry's hand and led him out of the carriage. They wandered the train for a few minutes until they came across a round-faced boy with light brown hair and amber eyes.

'Heir of Longbottom,' Padma said, curtseying to the boy. 'I would like to present to you the Heir of Snape.'

Longbottom's eyes widened. 'Neville,' he said, inclining his head to Harry.

'Harry,' the taller boy said, repeating the gesture. 'Let's walk.'

Neville stuck his hands in his pockets while Harry put his behind his back, clasping them together.

'Snape is a fairly new family,' Harry began. 'We have almost no allies and just the one blood feud.'

'Continue,' said Neville evenly.

'In contrast,' Harry continued, 'Longbottom is an ancient family. You have many allies and almost as many blood feuds. In particular you are allied with the Ancient House of Potter.'

'What do you want, Snape?' Neville asked impatiently, stopping the taller boy in his tracks.

'Before I was Harry Snape I was known as Harry Potter,' Harry said bluntly. 'I propose the alliance between the Ancient Houses of Potter and Longbottom be transferred to between Longbottom and Snape.'

'I'll think about it,' said Neville, gazing directly into Harry's eyes. 'You need to prove to me, Snape, that you deserve this alliance.'

With that, Neville turned on his heel and walked away. Deep in thought, Harry went back to his own compartment only to find that Malfoy and two huge, burly boys were terrorising the twins and Mandy.

'Did I not make it clear last time, Malfoy?' Harry asked coldly.

Malfoy turned around and paled drastically when he saw the much taller boy.

'Crabbe, Goyle, that's Snape. He's the one that keeps threatening me.'

'Crabbe and Goyle, eh?' said Harry, smirking at Malfoy. 'Did you learn your House alliance history, boys?'

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and nodded menacingly.

'Yeah,' Crabbe grunted.

'We're allied with the Malfoys,' Goyle grunted.

'And when did you ally with the Malfoys?' Harry asked, still smirking at a confused Malfoy.

'1939 when Grindelwald rose to power,' Crabbe grunted promptly.

'Same,' Goyle grunted.

'And what about the Prince family?' asked Harry.

'1839 when Ukwtakun rose to power,' Crabbe grunted.

'Same,' Goyle grunted.

'But the Prince family died out,' Malfoy butted in, looking smug. 'They haven't been around for three decades.'

'_Au contraire_, Malfoy,' Harry drawled. 'The Prince family is very much still around but under a different name.'

'And which name would that be?' sneered Malfoy.

'Snape,' said Harry simply.

As one, Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another before moving to stand either side of Harry. Despite their impressive stature, Harry still towered over both Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy started trembling, his face now grey.

'Leave,' Harry commanded.

Malfoy fled.

Harry, Crabbe and Goyle sat down. All three boys were silent. Harry wore his customary blank mask.

'We're nearly there,' Padma finally said. Her voice was incredibly quiet to Harry's pleasure. He really disliked loud people.

Crabbe and Goyle left to get their robes to change into. The girls and Harry pulled their robes on over the clothes they were wearing.

The train came to a halt at Hogsmeade Station and the students all made a rush to get off the train. Harry, not wanting to be crushed, made the girls, Crabbe and Goyle hold back with him. They were the last to leave the train and had to hurry after a long trail of first-year students.

'Ev'ryone got 'ere alrigh'?' Hagrid called from the front of the crowd. 'Righ', four of yeh ter a boat.'

The twins scrambled into a boat together and, after a nod from Harry, Crabbe and Goyle followed them. Harry helped Mandy into a second boat before stepping in beside her. They were joined by Neville and the bossy girl.

'Yeh all need ter keep very still,' Hagrid shouted once they were all situated in boats. 'The boats tip over very easily an' the Merpeople in the lake ain't very friendly.'

Mandy looked fearfully over the side of the boat, reaching for Harry's hand and clutching it tightly.

'Yeh all need ter duck 'ere!' Hagrid shouted again.

Everyone ducked. Some, like Mandy, only had to lower their heads while others, like Harry, had to bend in half rather painfully. The pain was worth it, though, as they rounded a corner and saw the castle for, in most cases, the first time.

'An' there she is!' Hagrid called proudly. 'Hogwarts.'

The castle truly was a magnificent sight. Set upon a cliff, the castle towered domineeringly over the village of Hogsmeade at its base. The grounds covered the majority of the surrounding cliffs, the grass growing magically. Greenhouses perched precariously along one side of the central courtyard, though this couldn't be seen from where the first-years were. The lake covered an entire cliff itself and must have been magical to create a stream but to stay as still as glass. The windows were all glowing yellow in the dark of the evening, creating a pretty effect. Most of the children oohed and ahhed at the sight, though there were a few that remained impassive, Harry one of them.

The boats took them right to the edge of the lake on the grounds where they all disembarked and stood shivering for a moment while Hagrid did a quick headcount to ensure he hadn't lost anybody.

'Righ',' he eventually shouted. 'Follow me.'

He walked them across the dark grounds and up a set of stone steps to a pair of huge wooden doors. Hagrid raised a huge fist and pounded on the doors three times. There was a moment's wait in which most of the children fidgeted anxiously. Then the doors slowly creaked open to reveal a tall woman in dark green robes with a matching pointed hat. She gazed down sternly at the first-years through dark brown eyes. Her steel-grey hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She was holding herself stiffly and it was intimidating the fidgeting students.

'They're all 'ere, Professor,' Hagrid said proudly.

'Good,' the woman responded in a clipped Scottish accent. 'You know what to do.'

Hagrid nodded and entered the castle, presumably to fulfil another task. The woman continued to stare down the children.

'Who is that?' Mandy asked Harry in a whisper.

Harry was silent for a moment. Then, 'McGonagall,' he said shortly. And the woman's eyes shot to him, glaring intensely.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please vote on the poll in my profile, it concerns with whom Harry will be paired in this fic. If you're at all interested at the moment the standings are:**

**Harry/Daphne Greengrass 16**

**Harry/Tracey Davis 12**

**Harry/Mandy Brocklehurst 10**

**Harry/Lisa Turpin 7**

**Harry/Susan Bones 3**

**Harry/Hannah Abbott 3**

**Harry/Sally Anne Perks 3**

**Harry/Lavender Brown 1**

Thanks go to iGymnast for betaing this for me


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting Of the Houses

**Discalimer: I totally forgot to do this when I posted the first chapter so here it is now. I wish to God I owned this but I don't and am therefore poor.**

**Neither do I own the poem the Sorting Hat recites. It is _Silence_ by Edgar Allen Poe.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Sorting Of the Houses**

McGonagall led the children into the castle.

'This is the Entrance Hall,' she said coolly.

She then led them down a side corridor into a small chamber that they all just barely fit in.

'Wait here,' said McGonagall.

She disappeared and the children started looking around nervously.

'Wow, she is strict,' said Mandy with a small laugh.

Harry didn't answer. He was curiously watching the antics of a group of girls in front of him. One girl, a tall thin girl with long white blonde hair and ice blue eyes, stood elegantly in the centre of a circle. A much smaller girl with a squashed face and short dark hair was teasing the blonde cruelly while a much bigger girl and a ginger-haired girl laughed. The blonde's face was impassive and emotionless, though her eyes were shooting daggers at the three girls.

Harry decided enough was enough when the ginger-haired girl reached up and tugged the blonde girl's hair viciously, sending the blonde staggering back. The three girls laughed maliciously and Harry strode forward. He stepped in front of the blonde girl and went down on one knee.

'Harry Snape,' he said calmly. 'Heir to the Prince, Black and Potter fortunes. I offer myself in betrothal to you.'

The blonde girl didn't falter. She laid a pale hand on Harry's bowed head. 'Daphne Greengrass,' she said smoothly. 'Only daughter of Peter Greengrass. I accept your offer of betrothal on the condition I may break it at any given moment for any given reason.'

She removed her hand and Harry rose fluidly to his feet. Green eyes locked with blue. 'Agreed,' said Harry.

There was a flash of pale pink light and a how of protest. Ron Weasley ran forward. 'No!' he wailed. 'You're supposed to marry my sister! We have a contract and everything!'

'The contract is not valid,' Daphne said coolly. 'Magic itself has recognised our betrothal.'

Glancing around, Harry noticed Longbottom looking thoughtful. Harry held out his arm to Daphne who lay her own atop her fiancé's and followed him away from the commotion.

'What was that,_ darling_?' Daphne asked through clenched teeth.

Harry didn't answer. He was staring blankly at a wall. Daphne opened her mouth to ask him again when somebody screamed. Several ghosts were floating through a wall, avidly discussing something.

'My dear Friar, you cannot possibly allow Peeves to attend the Welcoming Feast,' an aristocratic-looking ghost with a ruff around his neck was saying. 'He will wreak havoc!'

The Friar, defeated, looked around the chamber. 'New students!' he cried happily.

'Wh-wh-who are you?' one girl stammered bravely.

'My dear lady,_ I_ am the Fat Friar,' the portly ghost said, bowing to the girl, 'the ghost of Hufflepuff House.'

The aristocratic ghost rolled his eyes. 'Such dramatics,' he sighed. 'I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, the ghost of Gryffindor House.'

'_You're_ Nearly Headless Nick,' Weasley said boldly and very rudely. 'My brothers told me_ all_ about you.'

Sir Nicholas sniffed haughtily and ignored the bad-mannered redhead. 'I regret to inform you that the Bloody Baron, ghost of Slytherin House, and the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw House, will not be attending the Feast tonight. They have had a minor disagreement and have dispersed to regain control of themselves.'

There was much chattering at this. Harry was used to the Baron and the Lady having disagreements. It occurred all the time.

McGonagall returned to the chamber then and everyone stopped talking immediately.

'One line. Pairs,' McGonagall barked out.

The children all scrambled to pair up and get into one line. Parvati had disappeared having felt uncomfortable around her twin's new friends so Crabbe paired with Mandy, Harry with Daphne, and Goyle with Padma. Once the pairs were all in one long line, McGonagall turned and led them out of the chamber and straight into the Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes followed the train of first-years down the Great Hall to where they stopped in front of the Head Table where all the professors were sat. A stool was on a raised platform between the first-years and the professors with an ancient hat upon it. All eyes focused on this hat. A rip at the brim of the hat opened wide:

'_There are some qualities- some incorporate things,_

_That have a double life, which thus is made_

_A type of that twin entity which springs_

_From matter and light, evinced in solid and shade._

_There is a two-fold Silence- sea and shore-_

_Body and soul. One dwells in lonely places,_

_Newly with grass o'ergrown; some solemn graces,_

_Some human memories and tearful lore,_

_Render him terrorless: his name's "No More."_

_He is the corporate Silence: dread him not!_

_No power hath he of evil in himself;_

_But should some urgent fate (untimely lot!)_

_Bring thee to meet his shadow (nameless elf,_

_That haunteth the lone regions where hath trod_

_No foot of man,) commend thyself to God!_'

Harry clapped politely as the hat recited a poem by Edgar Allan Poe. Dumbledore rose to his feet then and spread his arms wide.

'To my new students, I am sure most of you know the Houses of the school but I am aware some of you do not. So here they are: Gryffindor, the House of the courageous; Hufflepuff, the House of the loyal; Ravenclaw, the House of the intelligent; and Slytherin, the House of the cunning. All you need do, my dear boys and girls, is slip the Sorting Hat upon your head and allow it to place you where you most belong.'

The students clapped as Dumbledore sat back down and McGonagall pulled out a long sheet of parchment. She started calling out names and the children were Sorted one-by-one. Mandy was the first to be Sorted out of Harry's little clique. She went to Ravenclaw. Crabbe went to Slytherin as did Goyle. When Daphne was called, Harry walked her to the platform, kissed her knuckles and returned to the line. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked disapproving of this behaviour while Severus smirked proudly. Padma was then Sorted into Ravenclaw where she eagerly joined Mandy. A Sally-Anne Perks was then Sorted into Gryffindor.

'Potter, Harry,' McGonagall called once the clapping died down.

There was silence then Harry stepped forward. 'Forgive me, Professor,' he said coldly, 'I thought you were aware that I am no longer a Potter?'

There was a stunned silence. No one had ever dared be so rude to McGonagall. She pursed her lips and glanced at Dumbledore as Harry stepped back into line. Dumbledore nodded at his Deputy and she went back to calling names.

'Snape, Harry!' McGonagall finally called.

Harry stepped out of the line, feeling hundreds of eyes watching him curiously. It didn't take him long to walk up to the stool and sit down. He supposed he looked incredibly silly sitting on such a little stool. His knees were up to his chin!

Harry placed the Hat on his head and waited.

'SLYTHERIN!' the Hat shouted.

There was surprised chatter. The Hat usually took at least 30 seconds to decide.

'Look again,' Dumbledore commanded the Hat.

If the Hat had had eyes it would have rolled them. 'Look, old man,' it said, sounding bored. 'I have looked. He is sly, cunning and resourceful. He is intelligent, yes, but doesn't live to learn. He doesn't trust easily, and therefore isn't loyal, and though brave, he is not stupidly reckless.'

Dumbledore looked as though he had swallowed a lemon as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Daphne and Crabbe.

There were a few more students to be Sorted. 'Turpin, Lisa' went to Ravenclaw while Weasley went to Gryffindor and 'Zabini, Blaise' to Slytherin.

Once Zabini had sat down at the Slytherin table, Dumbledore rose to his feet again.

'Before we tuck into a delicious feast I would just like to say nitwit, oddment, blubber, and tweak. Thank you.'

He sat back down again and food appeared on the plates before them, courtesy of the House Elves.

There was a lot of chatter over dinner as older students welcomed the new and explained a bit about the school. Harry, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle ate in silence, unnerving their fellow class mates.

Once dessert was over and the plates magically cleared away, Dumbledore once more rose to his feet. Spreading his arms wide, he beamed down at the students, his eyes twinkling madly.

'Welcome,' he said dramatically. 'Welcome to our new students and, of course, our returning students. I do have a few announcements to make. Firstly, Professor Hobbs will sadly not be returning this year due to ill health. Professor Quirrell will be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts position in his stead.'

There was a polite round of applause for the shaking man.

'Secondly, Mr Filch, our esteemed caretaker, would like me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors. There is also a list of forbidden merchandise pinned to the door of his office.

'Thirdly, the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. I'm sure a few of our older students would care to be reminded of this.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

'Finally, the third floor corridor is out of bounds this year unless your life's ambition is to die a very painful death.'

There was much muttering from the children regarding that bit of information.

'One round of the school song and then off to bed,' said Dumbledore.

The entire school, other than the Slytherins, burst into song. Harry tuned them out, his eyes glancing up at his father to see his reaction. Both Snapes looked horrified.

Slowly, the noise died down until there was silence. The prefects all stood and ushered the first-years to their feet. Severus swept over to the table.

'Straight to the common room,' Severus barked. 'We have a House Meeting in ten minutes.'

'This way!' a fifth-year bellowed.

The first-years scrambled to follow the burly prefect. Harry took Daphne's elbow to guide her safely through the halls. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered along behind them, ensuring Harry's back was safe.

They were led down into the dungeons and through a maze of corridors before stopping in front of a blank wall.

'This is the entrance to the common room,' a female prefect said.

'The password is _Snake Vorago_,' the burly fifth-year added.

The wall slid aside to reveal a large room decorated in green and silver. There was a large fireplace with high flames running along one wall. Several squishy armchairs and couches surrounded the warm fire. The rest of the room was littered by tables and soft high-backed chairs. The room gave off a very cosy atmosphere.

The older students quickly claimed the comfiest chairs, leaving the first-years to seat themselves on the rug before the fireplace.

A click signalled the wall sliding aside and the arrival of Severus.

'Good, you're all here,' Severus said briskly. 'Welcome to our new first-year students. Here in Slytherin we have a set of rules to abide by. Hands up if you're betrothed.'

Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry, and Daphne all put their hands in the air. Severus rose one eyebrow questioningly at his son.

'To those of you who are betrothed, your intended spouse is your number one priority. If you hear anyone badmouthing them, you react. You catch them in a duel, you fight with them.

'To those of you who are unbetrothed, your number one priority is yourself.

'If you do something worthy of detention or loss of house points you cover your tracks. A Slytherin never gets caught.'

Severus paused to eye the first-years critically.

'As Slytherins, you will be the target of much hatred from the other students and a few of the teachers. I will turn a blind eye to many of your wrong doings but if you cross the line I will be forced to punish you.

'You will be the target of pranks and malicious hexes,' Severus continued. 'You will, therefore, travel in groups of no less than four.

'Now, as Slytherins we deserve nothing less than the best. You will each have your own room and may decorate however you wish, as it will be your home for the next seven years. Unlike the other Founders, Slytherin trusted his students to behave impeccably and therefore put no restrictions on members of the opposite sex entering each other's quarters. As Slytherin trusted you, so do I. Do not disappoint me. That is all. Harry, may I see you in my office for a moment?'

'Of course, Father,' said Harry, rising to his feet.

He gave a look to Crabbe and Goyle who nodded in reply before sweeping out after his father.

In Severus' office, Harry sat down opposite his father.

'To whom are you betrothed?' Severus asked, getting straight to the point.

'Daphne Greengrass,' Harry replied.

'Why did you not inform me?' Severus asked softly.

'It only occurred this evening,' Harry replied honestly. 'She was being bullied. Something inside of me made me react.'

Severus leant back, looking thoughtful. 'What are the terms of the betrothal?' he asked.

'Only that she may break our engagement at any time and for any reason,' said Harry. 'I will not force any girl into a loveless marriage.'

Severus nodded. 'A wise decision, my son.'

Harry relaxed slightly in his seat and the two chatted for a bit longer before Harry returned to the common room. Other than Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne, only sixth and seventh-year students were still awake.

'I'm tired,' Daphne announced, rising regally to her feet.

Harry immediately extended his arm for Daphne to take.

'Crabbe, Goyle, you shall enter the room first,' Harry said, upon reaching the door that read _D_._ Greengrass_.

Crabbe and Goyle lumbered into the room, springing a ton of jinxes.

'All clear, boss,' Goyle grunted.

Harry stepped aside to allow Daphne entry. 'I'm going to ward the room,' Harry informed the girl.

Daphne nodded and watched as Harry began twirling his wand in elaborate circles. Daphne watched in fascination as the room began to glow a multitude of different colours.

Harry stopped after a good five minutes. He looked completely unruffled though he was sure to be exhausted.

'Only the four of us are keyed into the room,' Harry said. 'I'll add my father tomorrow.'

'Thank you,_ darling_,' said Daphne sweetly.

Harry frowned. 'Goyle, I'm assigning you as Daphne's personal bodyguard,' he said. 'Tomorrow I'll add an alarm that will alert you and myself when the wards are being battered. If you would like, Daphne, I'll add an activation phrase as well so if someone undesirable is demanding entry you can alert Goyle and I.'

Daphne's eyes softened. 'You're a sweet boy, Harry,' she said sincerely. 'I couldn't ask for a better boy to be betrothed to.'

With that she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

'Good night, darling,' she said warmly.

Harry inclined his head. 'Goodnight,' he said stiffly.

He turned on his heel then and marched out of the room, Crabbe and Goyle hurrying after him. Daphne shut the door behind them and sat down to write to her parents.

_Mother, Father,_

_The most wonderful news! I am willingly betrothed to the most fantastic boy_...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, concerning the poem the Sorting Hat recites. Personally, I think that the Sorting Hat would be sick and tired of composing little ditties to sing at each Welcoming Feast seeing as it has been doing so for thousands of years so I had it recite one of my favourite poems instead. Please do not Flame me for my choice in this matter because I absolutely adore this poem and I will fight back if Flamed about it. You have been warned.**

**Please vote on the poll in my profile, it concerns with whom Harry will be paired in this fic. If you're at all interested at the moment the standings are:**

**Harry/Daphne Greengrass 24**

**Harry/Tracey Davis 18**

**Harry/Mandy Brocklehurst 14**

**Harry/Lisa Turpin 7**

**Harry/Susan Bones 6**

**Harry/Hannah Abbott 3**

**Harry/Sally Anne Perks 3**

**Harry/Lavender Brown 2**

I would like to add another poll here. It won't be on my profile because the current one there will be up for sometime. So, would you like me to pair Severus with anyone romantically?

a) Yes

b) No

If you vote please state with whom you would like to see him with. Note, I only write het. I have another against slash, I just can't write it. The few times I tried writing slash fics came out terribly and I just couldn't go through with them. So please vote. At the moment I only have the two choices but I may add more at a later date.

a) OC

b) Any female canon character (please specifiy which one)

Thanks go to iGymnast for betaing this for me


	6. Chapter 5: New School, New Subjects

**Discalimer: I totally forgot to do this when I posted the first chapter so here it is now. I wish to God I owned this but I don't and am therefore poor.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**New School, New Subjects**

The following morning, Harry woke early and summoned his father's house elf, Dippy.

'Yes, Master Harry, sir?' Dippy asked, bowing low.

'Fetch me a single red rose,' Harry ordered. 'A Muggle one. Leave the stem but remove the thorns.'

'Yes, sir, Master Harry, sir,' said Dippy.

He disappeared with a crack and Harry finished dressing. He packed his school bag with all his books and equipment before going to knock for Crabbe and Goyle.

'Ready?' Harry asked shortly. 'Good,' he added, seeing the pair nod.

Another crack signalled the arrival of Dippy. 'Your rose, Master Harry, sir,' Dippy squeaked, holding out a beautiful red rose.

Harry took it and started walking to the girls' quarters. He knocked on Daphne's door politely.

'Who is it?' Daphne called, her voice quivering slightly.

'Harry.'

The door was thrown open and the three boys ushered inside.

'Parkinson tried getting in during the night,' Daphne said. 'She was furious when she kept being thrown back by the wards.'

'Goyle, stand outside,' Harry ordered sharply. 'If you see Parkinson, inform her I shall be wanting a word later.'

'Yes, boss,' Goyle grunted, moving to stand outside the closed door.

Harry presented the rose to Daphne. 'For you,' he said, tucking it into Daphne's long hair. A wave of his wand had it secured there until Daphne herself wished to remove it.

'Thank you,' she said sincerely. 'It's beautiful.'

She reached up and kissed Harry on the cheek.

'Come along, firsties!' a voice called. 'You don't want to be late for breakfast.'

Harry picked up Daphne's bag to carry and took her arm dominantly.

'Crabbe, follow behind us,' Harry ordered. 'Goyle, walk in front.'

The four of them fell into position and walked out of the common room, leaving the older Slytherins in no doubt as to who would be the ruling Slyth in later years.

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry led them to the Slytherin table. Harry pulled out Daphne's chair for her and Crabbe and Goyle remained standing until Harry himself had sat down.

Severus came along the table handing out the timetables.

'Son,' he said formally. 'Miss Greengrass, a delight to meet you.'

Daphne inclined her head and returned to sipping at a cup of tea.

'Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, nice to have you back on board.'

The pair took their schedules without comment. Glancing at his schedule, Harry noticed they had Charms first with professor Flitwick.

'Ready?' Harry asked, seeing Daphne had folded her hands in her lap.

'Yes, darling,' Daphne replied serenely.

'Crabbe, Goyle,' Harry barked. 'On your feet!'

Crabbe and Goyle stood, reluctantly abandoning the remainder of their breakfast. Harry then stood and pulled out Daphne's chair so she could stand.

'Let's go,' Harry said authoritatively.

He swung both his bag and Daphne's over one shoulder, took her elbow and led her out of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

'Do you know where the classroom is, darling?' Daphne asked.

'I live here, love,' Harry replied, leading her to the correct classroom.

They went in and sat down at the front of the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle still behind them. When the rest of the class filed in, Malfoy and Parkinson glared spitefully at them and stalked to the front desks on the other side of the classroom,.

The first Charms lesson was spent learning the many different wand movements. From there, they went to History of Magic where they set up Quick Notes Quills and promptly fell asleep.

Herbology was spent learning about Muggle plants. They planted a few to get used to the idea of digging through mud with their fingers. It was in this class they met up with Mandy and Padma again and arranged a study session in the library after dinner.

Their first Defence lesson the following day had them all agreeing that Quirrell was a joke. He stammered so much that it was impossible to follow his lecture.

It was also agreed that Transfiguration was the hardest of their subjects. McGonagall ran a tight ship in her classroom and she made it very clear whether she liked you or not and she definitely didn't like Slytherins.

Astronomy was the most tiring of all the classes as it was held on a Wednesday night at midnight. The eleven-year-olds were invariably half-asleep during class. Poor Professor Sinistra had her work cut out keeping them all awake and coherent.

Potions with Severus, however, was every Slytherin's favourite class. Everyone but Malfoy and Parkinson.

Their first Potions class wasn't until Friday morning; they soon discovered they were sharing the class with the Gryffindors. Harry and Daphne again took the front two desks with Crabbe and Goyle seated behind them. The next two to enter were Parvati and her new friend Lavender Brown. Parvati ignored Harry and flounced to a seat at the back. Lavender ran her eyes over Harry in a curious manner before joining Parvati at the back. They were followed two more Gryffindors; a dark-skinned male and sandy-haired Irish boy. Harry knew their names to be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, respectively. Not far behind them were Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin. They all sat behind Crabbe and Goyle, leaving the back two desks for Malfoy and Parkinson.

Longbottom came in with Sally-Ann Perks five minutes before the bell was due to ring. Weasley and Granger sprinted in one minute before the bell and were forced to sit at the front of the class, right in front of Severus; desk.

Severus strode in just as the bell rang. He walked to the front of the class and glared at the Gryffindors before smirking at the Slytherins.

'I am Professor Snape,' he announced. 'This is Potions and your most dangerous class. The only time you will use your wand in this room is to light your fires, adjust the temperatures, and handle dangerous ingredients. Is that understood?

There were mumbled yeses from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins merely inclined their heads in a polite manner.

Just then, the door was flung open and Malfoy and Parkinson made dramatic entrances.

'Thank you for joining us, Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson. You are ten minutes late so that will be a detention for each of you tonight with me.'

Malfoy and Parkinson scowled but said nothing as they slid into their seats. They couldn't argue because they knew they were in the wrong.

'First,' Severus said, returning to his lecture and waving his wand at the blackboard behind him, producing elegant white script, 'I will go over the lab rules and precautions with you. We will then brew a simple Potion so I can assuage your brewing skills and capabilities. For today you will work alone. As of your next lesson you will work in the partners I assign you. Clear? Good.'

Severus waved a hand at the writing behind.

'Copy this down and inform me when you are ready to proceed onto the practical portion of the lesson.

With that, Severus sat down at his desk and observed his pupils as they rummaged through their bags for parchment and quills.'

Harry was the first to organise his things and begin copying the notes on the board. It was nothing he didn't already know as his father had gone over lab rules and safety precautions over the summer. Harry was also the first to finish the notes and begin the Potion.

About halfway through the lesson, everyone had at least made a start on the Potion. Harry was almost finished and Daphne was not far behind him.

While Severus was examining cauldrons, Malfoy pulled out a very volatile ingredient from his bag and threw it into Weasley's Potion. There was a huge explosion, which caused Severus to whip around and glare at the entire class.

'Malfoy, another detention with me,' Severus spat. 'Be here tomorrow night at seven.'

Malfoy sneered. 'You can't do that,' he said confidently. 'You never saw me do anything.'

Severus ignored the blond Slytherin and turned to the Gryffindors.

'Weasley, Granger,' he barked. 'Ten pointed from Gryffindor each and detention tonight with Filch. Be at his office at seven.'

'What for?' Weasley demanded.

'Not protecting your Potion,' Severus replied silkily, 'and another five points for being rude to a professor.'

Weasley spluttered indignantly while Granger pursed her lips, looking very sour. Harry raised one hand.

'Father, my Potion is complete,' he said coolly.

Severus moved across to peer into his son's cauldron.

'Ten points to Slytherin, Mr Snape,' said Severus with a pleased smirk.

Harry inclined his head, poured some of his Potion into a vial, labelled it and handed it to his father.

'You may clear your work station, son,' said Severus. 'I trust you have the homework written down?'

'Yes, Father,' said Harry.

Severus turned to Daphne then. 'Ten points to Slytherin, Miss Greengrass, he said. 'You may clear up.'

'Thank you, Professor,' Daphne said politely.

'That's not fair!' Malfoy said loudly. 'You're favouring them because he's your son and she's his whore!'

In a flash, Harry was out of his seat and Draco was on the floor on his back with Harry's wand pressed into his throat. Malfoy whimpered pathetically.

'How would you like me to call your betrothed a whore?' Harry hissed.

'Please,' Malfoy whimpered.

'Harry,' Severus said sharply. 'Not during class.'

Harry's head whipped around and angry green eyes met cold black ones.

'Very well,' Harry said coldly.

In one movement Harry was on his feet and stalking towards Daphne, who was holding out both their bags. Harry snatched them, roughly grabbed Daphne's elbow and moved to leave the lab.

'This isn't over, Malfoy,' Harry growled menacingly.

The classroom door slammed shut behind him as he pulled Daphne along, leaving the rest of the class in absolutely silence.

* * *

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry this is really short. I toyed with adding in Harry having words with Parkinson over her attempting to barge into Daphne's room at night but it didn't fit so I left it out. If anyone would actually like to read how the conversation went let me know and I'll either PM you with it or, if I get enough people asking for it, I'll post it as a one-shot. **

**Please vote on the poll in my profile, it concerns with whom Harry will be paired in this fic. If you're at all interested at the moment the standings are:**

**Harry/Daphne Greengrass 35**

**Harry/Tracey Davis 21**

**Harry/Mandy Brocklehurst 21**

**Harry/Susan Bones 8**

**Harry/Lisa Turpin 8**

**Harry/Hannah Abbott 4**

****

**Harry/Lavender Brown 4**

Harry/Sally Anne Perks 3

I would like to add another poll here. It won't be on my profile because the current one there will be up for sometime. So, would you like me to pair Severus with anyone romantically?

a) Yes (3 votes so far)

b) No (1 vote so far)

If you vote please state with whom you would like to see him with. Note, I only write het. I have nothing against slash, I just can't write it. The few times I tried writing slash fics came out terribly and I just couldn't go through with them. So please vote. At the moment I only have the two choices but I may add more at a later date.

a) OC (2 votes so far)

b) Any female canon character (please specifiy which one) (1 vote for Professor Vector)

Thanks go to iGymnast for betaing this for me


	7. Chapter 6: Fights At Midnight

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich. I am not rich and therefore do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Six**

**Fights At Midnight**

The start of October had them all eager for their first flying lesson. It was scheduled for the first Friday morning of October and as soon as it was announced the Pureblood children began reciting tales of their time on a broom.

The moment it was announced, Daphne withdrew into herself. Harry couldn't figure out was going on in her head. One day he cornered her as she left her room.

'Daphne,' he said seriously.

'Harry?' Daphne replied in surprise.

'What's going on, love?' Harry asked. 'Ever since that notice about the flying lessons you've been different.'

Daphne's eyes were like ice as she glared at her fiancé. 'There's nothing wrong,' she said coldly.

'Don't lie to me,' Harry hissed, causing Daphne to flinch back from him.

'Don't talk to me like that,' Daphne snapped back. 'You don't own me!'

Harry ground his teeth together in frustration. 'Will you please tell me what is wrong?' he asked through clenched teeth.

Daphne eyed him warily and quickly ushered him into her room. Harry sat himself on a chair and waited. Daphne began pacing nervously.

'I'm scared of heights,' she finally blurted out. 'My father tried to teach me how to fly several times when I was younger but the moment I got more than two feet in the air I started having a panic attack.' She turned to her betrothed with tears in her eyes. 'I don't want to do the class, Harry,' she said tearily.

Harry held out his arms and Daphne stepped forward into them, seating herself sideways on Harry's lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

'I'll see what I can do, love,' Harry murmured.

'Thank you, darling,' Daphne replied softly.

They sat there like that until Crabbe and Goyle came looking for them.

'Boss?' Crabbe called.

Daphne was starting to fall asleep on Harry's lap so Harry took the liberty of inviting the two bodyguards in.

'Come in,' he called.

Daphne shifted slightly on Harry's lap, burrowing her face further into his shoulder.

'Boss, I've had a letter from my father,' Crabbe said after entering the room. 'He wants to meet with your father and confirm his duties.'

Goyle nodded. 'Mine too,' he grunted.

Harry looked down at Daphne and sighed. He reluctantly shook her awake.

'Love, we need to go see my father,' Harry whispered.

Daphne stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. 'Can't I stay here?' she asked.

'No, we all need to stay together,' Harry said. 'I can have Goyle carry you if you like?'

'Maybe,' Daphne murmured. 'I'll walk for now, though.'

Harry lifted Daphne to her feet before rising himself and wrapping an arm around his fiancée's waist to steady her.

'Why are we visiting your father?' Daphne asked as the four of them left the common room and made their way to Severus' office. Harry knocked on the door and went in before Severus answered. Severus raised on eyebrow when the four of them sat down before him.

'Yes?' he said.

'Crabbe and Goyle's fathers would like a meeting, Father,' Harry said.

'What about?' Severus asked calmly.

'Duty confirmation,' Harry replied.

Severus sighed. 'Very well,' he said irritably. 'I shall arrange something for the weekend. I will write to them with the details.'

The four continued to just sit there.

'Was there anything else?' Severus asked.

'Daphne and I will not participate in flying class,' Harry said calmly.

'It is mandatory,' Severus pointed out.

Harry sneered. 'We will not be participating,' he repeated.

Severus shrugged. 'Very well,' he said. 'I cannot change your minds. Madam Hooch, however, will have something to say about it.'

'She can say whatever she pleases,' Harry responded calmly, 'but it won't make any difference.'

Severus had no more to say on the subject and dismissed them.

'I would like to visit the library before we return to the common room,' Daphne said once they left the office.

Harry moved in the direction of the library automatically.

'What are you looking for, love?' Harry asked, seeing Daphne disappear into the Charms section.

'General, everyday Charms I can use,' Daphne replied absently.

She studied several book titles before selecting three of them and checking them out.

'Done?' Harry asked, looking bored.

'Yes,' Daphne replied, linking her arm through her fiancé's. 'We can return to the common room if you like.'

Although she sounded indifferent, Harry could tell Daphne would rather not go back to the common room.

'How do you fancy a walk around the lake?' Harry suggested.

Daphne's icy blue eyes shone with an inner light though her face remained expressionless.

'That would be nice, darling,' Daphne said evenly.

Harry led them out the front of the grounds and towards a section of the lake they could walk around.

'Would you like to sit down anywhere?' Harry asked.

'Yes, besides that tree would be nice,' Daphne answered.

Harry inclined his head and changed direction. He spread his cloak on the grass at the foot of the tree and waited for Daphne to seat herself before settling himself. Crabbe and Goyle sat down far enough away to give the betrothed couple some privacy but close enough to quickly intervene should someone attack them.

Daphne took out one of her books and both Harry and herself started reading. They were calm and peaceful until a dark shadow fell over them. Looking up, they found Weasley and Granger glaring at them.

'Library books aren't allowed on the grounds,' Granger preached bossily.

Harry looked her up and down coldly. 'Who are you again?' he asked.

'Darling, how could you forget?' said Daphne in mock surprise. 'This is Hermione Granger, bossy know-it-all Mudblood bitch of Gryffindor, and her pet Weasel.'

'How dare you!' Granger shrieked shrilly.

'Oh, did I say bitch?' Daphne asked sweetly. 'I meant witch.'

Weasley was red with fury, his face clashing with his carrot-coloured hair. 'Slimy snakes!' he bellowed, flailing gangly arms around like a windmill.

Harry raised one eyebrow. 'I can see that words are not your speciality, Weasel,' he said coldly. 'Nor is intelligence, it would appear. My betrothed and I are quite clearly human, not reptilian. Moreover, snakes are actually smooth and dry, not slimy as you proclaim.'

Weasley growled and lunged at Harry but Crabbe was suddenly there. He caught the Gryffindor in a headlock while Goyle grabbed Granger by the arms, preventing her from reaching for her wand.

'This is assault,' Granger said shrilly.

'No,' Daphne countered, 'it's self-defence via our bodyguards.'

'But I didn't do anything,' Granger protested.

'You were reaching for your wand,' Goyle growled, tightening his grip on the young girl's arms.

Granger winced and Weasley struggled even more in Crabbe's arms. Harry rose fluidly to his feet.

'If they release you, I want your promise that all you will do is walk away,' Harry said softly.

'Bugger off!' Weasley spat.

'Language, Ronald!' Granger snapped.

Harry shrugged lightly and turned to help Daphne to her feet. 'Crabbe, Goyle, do what you wish with them,' he said.

He swung his cloak back over his shoulders, took Daphne by the elbow and started to walk away.

'Have fun, boys,' Daphne called over her shoulder.

* * *

'I want him expelled!' Hermione Granger screamed.

Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap and frowned.

'Now, my dear,' Dumbledore began soothingly.

'No, Headmaster.' Hermione stomped her foot childishly. 'He is nothing but a monster! He is evil through and through!'

Ron Weasley nodded his agreement. 'We just wanted to talk to him and he had his cronies attack us!'

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked more than a little disturbed by this.

'Nevertheless,' McGonagall began, 'it is imperative we have him transfer to Gryffindor, betroth himself to Miss Weasley and settle under our control again.'

'I don't want that git marrying my sister,' Ron pouted sulkily.

Dumbledore and McGonagall ignored him.

'Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and yourself must try again. He needs friends. Decent friends,' said McGonagall tartly. 'Please try not to act idiotically and anger him.'

Hermione pursed her lips. 'Yes, Professor,' she said sourly.

Ron still looked sulky so Dumbledore tried to placate him.

'I will pay you an extra thousand Galleons, Ronald, my boy,' the elderly wizard said.

The redhead's eyes lit up greedily. 'Alright,' he agreed.

'Done deal,' Dumbledore said happily. 'Pop off to the Hospital Wing now.'

Hermione flounced out of the room, Ron trailing behind her.

* * *

Friday afternoon at three, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years dumped their book bags in their dormitories before heading down to the courtyard for their lesson. Harry shrank a book for himself and Daphne and tucked it into a pocket of his robes.

'Everyone by a broom,' Madam Hooch barked at the class.

'No,' Harry said shortly. 'We do not wish to participate in such a lazy and dangerous sport. We would much rather spend our time advancing our academic minds.'

Hooch blinked rapidly while her brain processed what the young Slytherin said. Once it clicked, she pursed her lips angrily.

'Detention for both of you,' she snapped, 'and stand by a broom. Now!'

Harry's cold green eyes flashed angrily. 'No!' he repeated icily. 'We shall not.'

'You will or risk being expelled!' Hooch shouted, rapidly losing her temper.

Suddenly Harry had his wand focused on the suddenly very scared flying teacher.

'You dare threaten expulsion for the Boy-Who-Lived?' he hissed dangerously. 'You have no idea who you are dealing with!'

With that he sheathed his wand, took Daphne's arm and stalked back to the castle.

* * *

That night in the Great Hall, just as Harry was placing a slice of chicken and mushroom pie on his plate, he was approached by Dumbledore.

'Mr Potter,' the elderly wizard began, 'I hear you threatened Madam Hooch. I would like you to explain why you did such a cruel and malicious thing?'

Harry ignored him, calmly reaching for the platter of mashed potatoes.

'Mr Potter, do not ignore me,' Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry turned and served Daphne some peas and carrots before filling his own plate.

'Mr Potter, you are facing a detention,' Dumbledore said crossly, causing Malfoy to snigger with glee.

Tracey Davis reached across Crabbe. 'Professor, Potter no longer exists.'

'Nonsense,' Dumbledore spluttered. 'He _is_ a Potter!'

'No, professor,' Davis said, shaking her head. 'He has never been a Potter. He's a Snape. Always has been, always will be.'

Daphne shot the dark-haired girl a thoughtful look. Davis was just a little shorter than Daphne herself with long, thick brown curls and stunning navy blue eyes. So far, she had travelled with Bulstrode and the ginger-haired Casey Moon, but had kept her mouth shut and her nose clean. Nobody had quite figured out whether he allegiance lay with the Malfoy camp or the Snape one.

'Professor,' Harry's cold voice broke through Daphne's thoughts, 'if you wish me to answer you it would be wise to speak in a pleasant manner and to use my correct name.'

Dumbledore's jaw tightened in anger. 'Fine,' he snapped. 'Mr Snape, would you please see me in my office after dinner?'

'Of course, Headmaster,' Harry replied coldly.

He returned to his dinner, leaving Dumbledore to storm back to his seat angrily.

Fifteen minutes later, Daphne lay down her knife and fork and Harry followed suit. The moment Harry stood up, Dumbledore was on his feet. He gave Harry a pointed look and swept out of the room. Harry strode up to the Head Table, stopping in front of Severus.

'Father, the Headmaster has requested my presence in his office this evening to discuss my attitude towards Madam Hooch,' Harry said briskly.

'I will be there right away,' Severus replied, answering the unspoken question.

Harry inclined his head and swept out of the room. Severus followed, his robes billowing ominously.

'Lemon drop,' Severus said to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

The statue slid aside, revealing a tall, spiralling staircase. The two Snapes stepped onto the stairs, which began acting as an escalator. At the top of the stairs, Severus reached out to knock on the door, but before his hand was anywhere near the door a voice called out, 'Enter!'

Father and son stepped inside the office and, without being asked, took seats in front of the desk. Dumbledore placed his elbows on the desk and leant forwards, steepling his fingers.

'Now, Harry,' Dumbledore began calmly.

'Mr Snape,' Harry interrupted.

'I beg your pardon?' Dumbledore said, taken aback.

'Do not be familiar with me, Headmaster,' Harry said icily. 'I will not condone it.'

Dumbledore's eyes flashed angrily. 'Mr Snape,' he corrected through gritted teeth. 'I understand you threatened Madam Hooch today. Would you care to explain why?'

'No,' Harry said calmly, 'but I will anyway. She attempted to force my betrothed and I to learn to fly when we had clearly expressed a wish not to do so.'

'Now, Mr Snape,' said Dumbledore, 'flying lessons are a compulsory lesson during your first year.'

'Correction, Headmaster,' Severus interrupted smoothly, 'the Hogwarts rule book says that a student may forfeit flying lessons for extra tutoring in another subject. I am willing to provide extra Potions classes for my son and Miss Greengrass.'

'I accept,' said Harry coolly, 'and I'm sure Daphne will as well.'

He and Severus stood. 'Goodnight, Headmaster,' they both said respectively, before sweeping out of the room, leaving Dumbledore looking baffled.

'I need to check the rule book,' Dumbledore muttered to himself. 'I don't remember that rule at all.'

* * *

Harry made his way back to the common room much later that night. He had returned to his father's office after the meeting with Dumbledore for a chat and neither had realised the time. It was now midnight and Harry was very tired, which always made him irritable.

Upon entering the common room he saw Malfoy and Parkinson ganging up on Daphne while Millicent Bulstrode restrained Tracey Davis and two older students, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey, restrained Crabbe and Goyle.

'What,' Harry said icily, causing all heads to turn to him, 'is going on here?'

Everyone pointed at Malfoy and Parkinson. Harry needed no more encouragement. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at his rival.

'_Expello!_' he hissed, causing Malfoy to fly backwards from Daphne.

Parkinson squeaked and ran away. Thousands of eyes watched Harry stalk towards Malfoy, a murderous glint in his emerald eyes.

'_Diffindo!_' he hissed out.

Malfoy cried out as his shoulder was sliced open.

'_Creo vas solum!_' Harry said, conjuring a glass vial. He held the vial to Malfoy's shoulder, collecting his blood.

'So I spill the first blood of the feud,' Harry mused. 'I thought it would be my father.' He turned back to Malfoy. 'I will not tell you again, Malfoy,' he threatened. 'Stay. Away. From. My. Betrothed.'

The blond Pureblood whimpered fearfully as Harry straightened up and glared at the room. Everyone watched as he pulled Daphne to her feet.

'Let that serve as a warning to you all,' he said coldly.

Eyes followed him as he stalked towards the dormitories. Life in the Serpent House had suddenly got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last week but I had stuff to work through. Basically, I had an argument Boxing Day with somebody I work with and on New Year's Eve he started insulting my family so we got in a huge fight and there was paper work to be done at work. It was a nightmare. Thankfully I still have a job and I don't have to put up with him anymore. Sorry again. This is an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

**Poll status:**

**Harry/Daphne: 41**

**Harry/Tracey: 26**

**Harry/Mandy: 23**

**Harry/Susan: 10**

**Harry/Lisa: 9**

**Harry/Hannah: 5**

**Harry/Lavender: 4**

**Harry/Sally-Ann: 3**

**This is your last chance to vote in my second poll:**

**Should I pair Severus with someone?**

**a) Yes (5)**

**b) No (1)**

**If yes, with whome should I pair him?**

**a) Original Character (3)**

**b) Professor Vector (1)**

**c) Amelia Bones (1)**

**d) Other (let me know who)**

**Thanks go to my wonderful beta iGymnast. Thank you for everything, sweetie!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: An Introduction to Magical Be

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich. I am not rich and therefore do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Seven**

**An Introduction to Magical Beasts**

The display of Harry's prowess with a wand led to many of Malfoy's followers defecting to the Snape side of the feud. Tracey Davis finally chose to show where her allegiance lay and became Daphne's best friend.

The Malfoy camp grumbled for weeks after the incident that Harry should have been punished. Since, however, they had been taught never to trust anyone outside of Slytherin and Harry was their Head of House's son, they had nobody they could go to.

The closer it got to Halloween, the more the Gryffindors and Malfoy's Slytherins started taunting Harry about his mother being dead. They began telling him how sorry that You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord would be coming after him soon. Apparently, many of the students had been told that He would return the first Halloween Harry attended Hogwarts. Unluckily for them, their taunts didn't bother Harry at all. It did, however, bother Daphne who spent most of October in detention for hexing other students in the hallways and, occasionally, the Great Hall.

On Halloween morning, Harry lit a black candle in his room before heading to his classes. Harry hadn't wanted to light a candle in memory of his mother, but Severus had insisted. He said it was expected of him; a wizarding tradition.

Their first class of the day was Transfiguration. About halfway through the class distant sounds of screaming reached their ears. McGonagall huffed, irritated, and marched out the door of the classroom to investigate the ruckus. She grabbed one girl by the arm.

'What _is_ going on?' McGonagall demanded.

'There's a troll on a rampage!' the girl shrieked in a panicked voice. 'It's after Potter!'

'Nonsense,' McGonagall scoffed.

The girl wrenched her arm out of McGonagall's grip and tore off down the corridor as the Slytherins crowded around their professor at the doorway.

'Get back inside,' said McGonagall angrily. 'Now. There is nothing going on.'

_THUMP!_

The castle shook suddenly, causing many to lose their balance and stumble.

_THUMP!_

The castle shook again.

'Nobody panic,' McGonagall said sternly. 'I am going to see what the problem is now.'

She disappeared, leaving the Slytherins alone.

'We're all going to die!' Parkinson wailed, grabbing hold of Malfoy's arm and digging her nails in painfully.

Tracey snorted rather inelegantly. 'Get real, Parkinson,' she scoffed. 'The Headmaster won't let us die.'

'Not the other Houses, no,' Malfoy drawled. 'He couldn't care less about us Slytherins.'

'Shut up,' Harry said suddenly.

'No,' Malfoy refused, looking affronted. 'Why should I?'

'Because I said so,' Harry said coldly. 'I can hear something.'

'I can't hear anything, Snape,' Parkinson spat. 'You're making it up.'

'Of course you can't hear anything,' Daphne said callously. 'You're talking far too loud.'

'Shhh,' Harry hissed.

He stuck his head outside of the door and listened very carefully. A harsh grunting and the steady thump of heavy footsteps reached his ears. They were heading down this very corridor if Harry wasn't mistaken. Harry reached his hearing out for noise of approaching professors or running students. Nothing.

'The troll's headed this way,' Harry informed everyone.

'Whatever, Snape,' Malfoy sneered.

'Daphne, Tracey, get everybody out of here as quickly as possible,' Harry ordered. 'Goyle, go with them. Crabbe, with me.'

'But, Harry,' Daphne protested.

'No, Daphne,' Harry said firmly. 'I won't be able to concentrate knowing you're still in danger.'

Daphne's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed. 'Fine,' she said, her voice resigned. 'But you'd better come back to me in one piece, you hear?'

'I hear,' said Harry. 'Now go!'

Daphne and Tracey ushered everybody out of the classroom, including Malfoy and his cronies, who wouldn't leave until Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly.

'What are we doing, boss?' Crabbe asked grimly.

'We are going to stop the troll, Vincent,' said Harry calmly.

'You, er, think we can, boss?' Crabbe asked, looking uncertain.

'I know we can, Vincent,' said Harry firmly.

Crabbe still looked doubtful as he joined Harry in the middle of the corridor.

_THUMP!_

The building shook.

_THUMP!_

A light went out.

'_POTTER!_'

The name rumbled out, sounding suspiciously like Crabbe and Goyle in lackey mode.

'_Lumos!_' said Crabbe, lighting the tip of his wand.

Light flared around the two boys who found themselves nose to stomach with a huge mountain troll. It had a thick grey skin with white splashes here and there, almost like large burn scars. Its face was flat with a squashed nose and slanted eyes. It was waving a huge club around.

_'POTTER!_' it grunted again.

'It's Snape now, actually,' said Harry rather casually.

The troll blinked stupidly, turning its gaze down towards Harry and Crabbe.

'_Snape?_' it repeated dumbly.

'Yes. Snape,' Harry said slowly.

'_SNAPE!_' It bellowed suddenly, waving its club around madly and causing the portraits on the walls to rattle.

'Yes,' Harry drawled in a bored voice. 'I think we've established that I'm Snape.'

The troll blinked before letting out a deafening roar. Harry immediately started firing spells as the monstrous beast lumbered towards him.

'_Stupefy!_' Harry shouted.

The troll didn't even falter.

'_Stupefy! Stupefy!_' Harry cried again.

The troll swung at Harry with its club. Both Harry and Crabbe had to duck to avoid losing their heads. They started backing away, ducking each swing the troll threw their way.

'_Sive Funis!_' Harry cried, producing a rope from nothing. A flick of his wand had the rope wrapped around the troll and tightly knotted.

The troll roared again, splitting the rope as it broke free. It swung its club at the two boys as they rounded a corner.

A harsh thud and sickening crunch echoed through the corridor. Then the screaming began again. This time it was filled with pain and grief. It was an unbearable noise and Harry almost put his hands over his ears in an effort to shut it out. Instead he stepped out in front of the troll, cold anger radiated off him in waves. The troll gave what could only be described as a smug, cannibalistic grin.

Harry locked eyes with the troll and raised his wand.

'_Sive Mucro!_' he hissed. A hundred sharp daggers materialised in the air before him.

The troll looked confused now. Harry jabbed his wand at the troll and all one hundred daggers flew into the thick hide of troll. Harry smirked; he looked positively evil to the crowd now watching.

'_Deeper!_' he hissed to himself, jabbing his wand again.

The troll howled in agony as the daggers sank deeper into its flesh.

Harry twirled his wand in his hand and the daggers spun 180o inside the troll, which ceased howling to look at Harry in bewilderment before toppling over backwards.

There was silence before the screaming started again. Harry turned and looked dazed and detached at the dead bodies before him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I suck at writing action. I will work on it and try and make it better and longer. Also, I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me!**

**Poll Results:**

**Harry/Daphne: 46**

**Harry/Tracey: 29**

**Harry/Mandy: 25**

**Harry/Lisa: 11**

**Harry/Susan: 10**

**Harry/Hannah: 5**

**Harry/Lavender: 5**

**Harry/Sally-Ann: 4**

**Poll 2 Result:**

**a) Yes (12)**

**b) No (1)**

**If yes, with whom should I pair him?**

**a) Original Character (5)**

**b) Professor Vector (3)**

**c) Amelia Bones (3)**

**So there you go. Harry will stay with Daphne and Severus will be with one of my original characters. Thanks for taking the time to vote. I do have another poll up this time concerning which fic I am going to concentrate on when this one is finished. If you would be so kind as to vote and let me know I would be ternally grateful. Thank you.**

**Thanks go to my wonderful beta iGymnast. Thank you for everything, sweetie!**


	9. Chapter 8: New Sports

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich. I am not rich and therefore do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**New Sports**

_'Where's Mandy?' Daphne asked Tracey._

_'I haven't seen the Ravenclaws,' Tracey admitted._

_'Oh Merlin,' Daphne moaned. 'Harry's going to flip if Mandy's in the line of fire. She is like a sister to him.'_

_The Slytherins rounded a corner and collided with a scared group of Ravenclaws._

_'Mandy!' Daphne cried in relief. 'Thank Merlin! Stay close to me. I need to make sure you stay safe so that Harry won't freak later.'_

_'Harry never freaks,' Mandy scoffed, but she stuck to Daphne like glue anyway._

_Stopping around the corner, Daphne peeked out to see what was going on. She watched Harry and Crabbe duck the swinging club. They were backing away, steadily heading towards the corridor the Slytherins and few Ravenclaws were hiding down._

_'Mandy, move away from the corner,' Daphne whispered._

_The two girls slowly backed away from the corner as Harry and Crabbe dashed around. The huge club swung and the two boys ducked. The troll missed them but caught one girl in the chest, instantly killing her. She went flying back into another girl who smashed head first into a wall. Both died within seconds of the impact. A second later the screaming started..._

'Ahhhhhh!' screamed Daphne, jolting awake. 'Harry!' she gasped through her tears.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. It opened and Harry came in. He looked incredibly tired as he sat on the edge of the blonde girl's bed and pulled her into his arms.

'Shhh,' he soothed. 'You're all right.'

He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth for a while. Daphne eventually quieted and slumped against her betrothed wearily.

'Better?' Harry asked.

'Not really,' Daphne muttered.

She sat up straight, wiping her eyes dry. Harry watched her expressionlessly.

'It hurts,' Daphne finally said. 'They were two of my first ever friends.'

Harry wiped a lone tear from Daphne's reddened cheek.

'I'll be there with you tomorrow,' Harry reminded the young girl.

'Thanks.' Daphne smiled weakly. 'Stay with me?'

'For as long as you want me to,' Harry replied.

Daphne looked relieved as she snuggled back down in her bed, clutching Harry's hand tightly. Harry waited until Daphne's breathing had deepened and evened out and her grip on his hand had relaxed before he returned to his own room.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the few students file into the Great Hall for the Memorial Service. He saw Daphne Greengrass and Harry Snape, dressed in mourning black, make their way to the middle of the Hall to show they were mourning the loss of both students.

A few more students trickled in before Dumbledore nodded at Filch to close the doors. As soon as they were shut, Dumbledore rose to his feet, looking sombre.

'I regret having to welcome you here in this dreadful of days,' he began. 'First, I would like you all to bow your heads in a minute of silence.'

The students bowed their heads and there was utter silence for a couple of minutes. Looking up Dumbledore cleared his throat, jolting the students back to awareness.

'I am deeply sorrowed that two of our number have passed so young in their lives,' Dumbledore began. 'They could have accomplished so much in their lives but we will never know in what manner now.'

Harry squeezed Daphne's hand reassuringly. Dumbledore continued on, talking about the two students' grades and the achievements they had made in their short lives before raising a glass.

'To Tracey Davis and Padma Patil,' he said sorrowfully. 'May you rest in peace.'

Daphne broke down into sobs at that as the other, more composed students, raised their glasses in memory of the two students.

* * *

'Must I?' Harry drawled. 'It is such an inane and pointless sport.'

'The Headmaster insists,' Severus replied. 'Unless students are serving detention then they are required to watch Quidditch games.'

Harry sighed, looking put upon. 'Then assign me a detention,' he said. I'd rather scrub cauldrons than watch Quidditch.'

Severus raised a single eyebrow. 'Would you really?' he said.

Harry gave him an "are you stupid" look before nodding once.

Severus sighed. 'Unfortunately, unless you were given the detention before Monday then you would still have to attend the match.'

Harry huffed. 'Fine, Father,' he said, scowling. 'I will. But I do so under duress.'

With that, he whirled around and stalked out of the room.

* * *

'And here comes the Gryffindor team!'

A third-year Gryffindor by the name of Lee Jordan was commentating the match.

'Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood; Chaser Angelina Johnson; Chaser Alicia Spinnet; Chaser Katie Bell; Beater Fred Weasley; Beater George Weasley; and Seeker Mark Daniels.'

The team walked out, waving to the crowd. The fourth-year Seeker looked extremely nervous as he clutched his broomstick to his chest.

'And here are the Slytherins. Keeper Carl Bletchley; Captain and Chaser Marcus Flint; Chaser Adrian Pucey; Chaser Charles Warrington; Beater Damien Montague; Beater John Wickham; and Seeker Terence Higgs.'

Harry looked bored as he clapped the Slytherin team onto the pitch.

'Captains, shake hands,' said Madam Hooch, bringing the game balls onto the pitch.

Wood and Flint stepped forwards and shook hands.

'Play nice,' Madam Hooch warned. 'Take your positions.'

The two teams flew up and took their positions. Harry watched impassively as Madam Hooch released the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch before blowing her whistle and tossing the red Quaffle into the air. Harry tuned out the commentary as he recited Potion ingredients in his mind.

'I'm bored,' Daphne complained.

'Shhh!' several Slytherins hissed, trying to listen to the commentary.

'Goyle, entertain Daphne,' said Harry monotonously.

Daphne pouted as Goyle moved to sit in front of the blonde girl so she could practice Charms on him, as she was wont to do when bored.

'Boss.' Crabbe tapped Harry on the shoulder, causing the tall boy to look around. 'Quirrell's acting suspiciously.'

Harry's cold green eyes flicked towards Quirrell whose own eyes were darting around nervously while he wrung his hands in his lap.

'Keep an eye on him,' Harry barked. 'Goyle, hand me some parchment.'

The two bodyguards did as bid while Daphne watched impassively. Harry wrote a quick note to his father: _Watch Quirrell. He's behaving oddly._ A wave of his wand sent Harry's note flying into Severus' lap. Harry watched his father read the note and nod briskly before returning his eyes to the sky.

'It's not a good day for Slytherin!' Jordan shouted excitedly. 'Bell takes the penalty shot - and she scores!'

The Gryffindor side of the arena went wild while many Slytherins shook their heads in disgust.

'Pucey takes the Quaffle and is off. He dodges Bell and - takes Spinnet out with an elbow to the gut! Surely that can't be legal!'

The Gryffindors booed and shouted for a penalty but Madam Hooch didn't appear to have seen the foul and called for the game to continue.

'The game continues,' Jordan said bitterly. 'Pucey passes to Flint who shoots - Good save by Wood. Johnson has the Quaffle. Automatic pass to Bell who passes to Spinnet who dodges a Bludger and is off. She passes to Johnson and - hello? What's up with Daniels?'

Harry glanced up at the Seeker who had lost control of his broom, and was barrelling straight at Harry. The tall Slytherin looked at Quirrell sharply. The normally nervous professor held his hands steadily in his lap as he muttered fiercely under his breath, nerve taking his eyes off the Gryffindor Seeker.

'Duck!' Harry shouted.

The Slytherins ducked as Daniels flew straight above their heads and crashed into the magical wall behind them. The broom snapped in two and lost its magic. Several third-years moved aside as Daniels fell, unconscious.

* * *

'It was no accident, Headmaster!' Severus shouted. 'I saw - '

'Now, Severus, be reasonable,' Dumbledore interrupted soothingly. 'Why should Quirinius want to harm Harry?'

Severus gritted his teeth as McGonagall butted in. 'Mr Daniels merely lost control of his broom,' she said. 'If anything, your son is at fault for causing Mr Daniels harm.'

'What?!' cried Severus. 'My son saved his own neck. Why should he have to look out for some stupid Gryffindor's as well?'

'Albus, the boy should be punished,' McGonagall said, ignoring Severus. 'He should be banned from attending further Quidditch Games!'

Severus smirked but before he could say anything, Harry stepped forward. 'You old hag!' he snarled, his green eyes flashing angrily.

'Albus!' McGonagall shrieked.

'Mr Snape,' Dumbledore began calmly.

'What?' Harry spat. 'She is an old hag. A manipulative bitch, too!'

'Detention,' Dumbledore said with a sigh. 'Tomorrow night with Filch. You're also banned from further Quidditch Games this year.'

Harry looked furious as his father pulled him out of the office.

'What was that?' Severus demanded.

Harry smirked. 'I got myself out of watching Quidditch for the rest of the year,' he said smugly. 'Kudos to me, right?'

Severus stared in disbelief before he started laughing. Scared, a handful of Hufflepuffs darted the other way.

'Very well done, son,' he said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry looked around to make sure the corridor was empty, before allowing his face to relax into the first true smile in years. He suddenly looked his age as his eyes sparkled with an inner joy.

'Thanks...Dad,' he said warmly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and so late in coming. I had some trouble writing this chapter and I really wanted it to go well cos I hate posting chapters I don't like myself. I quite like this now after writing it so many times and it's finally gone the direction I wanted it to. Sorry again. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**On another note, I've taken down my poll cos I know what I'm going to concentrate on next. I'll have the poll up again once I've finished the fics I've got on hold at the moment.**

**Thanks go to my wonderful beta iGymnast. Thank you for everything, sweetie!**


	10. Chapter 9: Holiday Nightmares

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich. I am not rich and therefore do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Holiday Nightmares**

"Do I need to put my name down, Father?" Harry asked.

Severus was in the common room asking the Slytherin students to sign a piece of parchment if they were staying in the castle over the holidays. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're going home," he said.

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I thought Hogwarts was home?" he said.

Severus smirked. "You'll see," he replied.

Passing Malfoy on his way to his room, Harry was curious to note that the blond looked disgruntled by this news.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" the taller boy enquired.

Malfoy sneered. "Sod off, Snape," he spat.

Harry smirked. "It's a wonder you're not a Gryffindor with a vocabulary like that, Malfoy."

"Piss off," Malfoy snarled.

"Detention, Malfoy," Severus barked. "Slytherins have more eloquence than the use of swear words."

Malfoy gaped before turning and stomping angrily to his room.

"Nice one, Dad," Harry said quietly.

Severus smirked and continued shouting at his students.

"Come on, Harry," Daphne said, tugging on her fiancé's hand. "We're meeting Mandy in the library."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled along for a moment before he pulled away from Daphne to place his hand on her lower back so he could guide her through the corridor. Upon reaching the library they quickly found Mandy's table and sat down.

"Er, Mandy?" a Ravenclaw girl said nervously.

"Yeah?" asked Mandy, not looking up.

"I think Snape wants us to move," the girl said in a squeak.

Mandy looked up and grinned. "Nah, they've come to study with us," she said happily.

"But its Snape!" hissed a second girl.

"Harry's harmless," said Mandy. She eyed the boy critically for a moment. "You're not sleeping," she accused.

Daphne blinked. "You're not?" she said surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry remained impassive.

"What's the date again?" Mandy asked.

"2nd December," Daphne said. "Why?"

"I know why he's not sleeping," Mandy explained. "Because of the way his aunt and uncle treated him when he was young, Harry suffers from nightmares. They get worse the closer it gets to Christmas and his birthday 'cos that's when they were cruellest to him."

Daphne looked up at her betrothed. "Have you told your father?" she asked.

Harry turned cold green eyes on the blonde girl. "It is none of his business," he hissed.

The girls at the table flinched, except Mandy who tutted. "You're just making things worse for yourself," she scolded. "You know what happens when you deprive yourself of sleep."

"What happens?" Daphne asked anxiously.

Harry gritted his teeth, growling lowly. Mandy looked at him warily before answering Daphne's question.

"Magically, Harry is very powerful," Mandy began. "The number of times he performed Accidental Magic when he was younger is incredible. Even now he could cause a stone wall to fall down if he lost control."

"So what does sleep deprivation do to him?" asked Daphne.

"He loses control," said Mandy seriously. "When he eventually sleeps he relaxes so much a torrent of magic is released."

Daphne looked impressed. "How do you know all this?" she asked curiously.

"I thought it a strange phenomenon when I was younger," she said. "But I researched when we got to Hogwarts and that's what I came up with."

"No wonder he defeated You-Know-Who," one girl said dreamily.

"Oh, give over, Lisa," Mandy said. "He's not that brilliant. He's actually a big git."

Lisa and the other girl gasped. "Mandy!" Lisa exclaimed.

"What?" Mandy demanded. "He's my brother. I can say whatever I want about him."

"You're not related," the other girl argued.

"In our hearts we are," Mandy retorted. "Leave off, Su Li. Mine and Harry's relationship is nobody's business but our own."

"Yeah yeah," Lisa and Su Li said with big grins on their faces.

"We're going," Daphne announced suddenly. "Harry, I want a word with you. In private."

"But you never studied," said Mandy, looking bewildered.

Daphne shrugged. "I've got something I need to do," she said. "We'll study with you tomorrow."

"Ok," Mandy agreed reluctantly.

The four Slytherins left, making their way back to their common room.

"My room," Daphne said immediately. "Crabbe, Goyle, wait outside."

The two bodyguards looked at Harry. "Boss?" Crabbe queried.

Harry inclined his head. "Do as she says," he said.

Shrugging their shoulders, the two goons moved to stand on either side of the door. Harry and Daphne went inside and Harry cast a Privacy Charm on the room.

"You need to sleep," Daphne said gently.

Now they were alone Harry felt he could be himself. He slumped and dropped onto the bed heavily.

"I know," he said wearily. "But I'm scared to."

Daphne sat down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Would it help if I sat with you?" she asked softly.

"Maybe," Harry said. "Would you though?"

"Anything for you," Daphne said. "Sleep now."

Harry lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He was asleep instantly. Daphne continued to play with Harry's hair while he slept until she too fell asleep, slumped over Harry's chest.

* * *

"Will you be all right on your own?" Daphne asked anxiously.

The students were leaving for the holidays, but Harry had to stay one more night because of his father. Every night, when Harry'd had trouble sleeping, he had snuck into Daphne's room. Malfoy's followers had teased him about this to start with but they quickly grew scared when Harry didn't respond to the insults.

"I'll be fine, Daphne," Harry assured her. "I'll have my father with me anyway."

Daphne smiled. "True," she agreed. "Take care of yourself, _darling_," she added possessively, seeing some older girl eyeing Harry appreciatively.

Harry looked amused by Daphne's possessiveness as the girl huffed and flounced away.

"I will," he replied. "I'll Owl you in the morning."

"You'd better, Mister," Daphne said fiercely.

The carriages were starting to leave so Harry urged Daphne to join Crabbe and Goyle.

"Bye!" he waved.

* * *

"_Up, Freak! Get up!"_

_Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily as he was hauled out of his cupboard._

_"Make breakfast, Freak!" Aunt Petunia said shrilly._

_Four-year-old Harry clambered onto a stool to start frying bacon, eggs and sausage or his uncle and cousin. He could hear them crashing around upstairs while they were getting ready._

_"Is it ready, Freak?" Aunt Petunia demanded._

_Harry nodded in the affirmative and then had to sit at the table with nothing but a glass of water while his relatives devoured the food he'd painstakingly prepared._

_"Next door everyone!" Aunt Petunia finally said. "Bring a bag, Freak."_

_Harry grabbed a black bin bag and followed his aunt into the living room where he sat quietly in a corner._

_"This one's for Dudley from Mummy and Daddy," Aunt Petunia cooed._

_Dudley ripped open the parcel and tossed the paper at his cousin, laughing when it hit the dark-haired boy on the head._

_"Wow, Mummy!" the overweight boy exclaimed. "It's lovely!"_

_Harry watched Dudley open a few more presents before daring to ask, "Where's my presents, Auntie?"_

_The room went silent. "Have a look," Aunt Petunia said carelessly._

_Harry crawled to the bottom of the Christmas tree and started pulling out parcels. Being a clever boy, Harry was able to distinguish some letter and from there make out the names._

_"Dudley," Harry murmured to himself. __"Dudley. Dudley. Auntie. Uncle. Dudley. Dudley."_

_Having sifted through all the gaudily wrapped parcels and not finding any with his name on, Harry looked up at his aunt and uncle who were smirking cruelly._

_"There's none here," Harry said in a small voice._

_"That's because Freaks don't get Christmas presents," Aunt Petunia spat. "Now sit and watch my Dudders open his parcels."_

_Harry went and sat back down in his corner. As Dudley ripped into more of his large parcels a lone tear snaked its way down Harry's pale cheek._

Harry woke up with a gasp. He was sweating badly and trembling. That was one of his worse memories. He had never felt so unloved as he had at that particular moment.

Glancing at his clock, Harry noticed it was only 3 in the morning. With a sigh, the Slytherin realised he was not going to get any more sleep that night and lit his room with his wand. Grabbing a book, Harry opened it and started reading. Anything to keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

"Welcome to Spinner's End!" Severus declared, indicating a reasonably sized manor house.

Harry blinked. That morning, Severus had shrunk their trunks and other equipment, walked them to Hogsmeade and then Apparated them here. He had to admit the manor looked beautiful, though. A rural manor that slept twenty-two people, Harry decided it was more than enough for his comforts.

"It's lovely, Dad," said Harry sincerely.

Severus smiled at his son. "I'll have Dippy show you to your room," he said. "Dippy!"

A crack signalled the arrival of a house elf. "Yes, Master Snape, sir?"

"Show Master Harry to his room," Severus commanded. "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"Yes, Master Snape, sir," Dippy squeaked.

A snap of the elf's fingers had Harry's trunk and pet cages hovering in front of him.

"Follow me, Master Harry, sir," the elf squeaked.

Harry followed the elf up to a large room with an en-suite bathroom. The house elf lowered Harry's trunk at the foot of the bed and the cages to one side.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Master Harry, sir?" Dippy asked.

"No," said Harry shortly. "I'm fine."

Dippy bowed and Disapparated with a crack. Opening his trunk, Harry looked around the room curiously. He had a feeling he would enjoy living here.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this is a little longer than my last chapter and it was easier to write. So far my next chapter is looking way longer than either of the last two, which is a good thing.**

**So, I have a yahoo group now, which you are welcome to join. The link is in my profile.**

**Thanks go to my wonderful beta iGymnast. Thank you for everything, sweetie!**


	11. Chapter 10: Presents & FatherSon Bondin

**Discalimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any recognisable characters or settings.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Presents & Father-Son Bonding**

Harry watched the softly falling snow from his bedroom window. Lachie was whining, eager to get outside and play, while Caellum looked disinterested. A crack signalled the arrival of Dippy.

'Master Harry, sir,' the young elf squeaked. 'You is having a Floo-call from young Miss Daffy.'

Harry inclined his head. 'Inform her I am on my way down,' he said coolly.

Dippy Disapparated and Harry made his way downstairs to the living room. It was the only room in the entire manor with a fireplace with a Floo connection. All the other fireplaces were for merely warming the room. Harry settled himself comfortably in front of the fire where Daphne's head was floating.

'Good morning,' Daphne said cheerfully. 'Your father gave me the Floo address before I left.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Typical,' he said dryly. 'Telling my betrothed our plans before telling me.'

Daphne laughed lightly. 'Do you like your house?' she asked. 'Your father was really anxious about buying it.'

'I like it,' Harry said. 'It's more than adequate for the two of us. One day, three.'

Daphne blushed pink. 'Oh hush,' she admonished. 'I only really called to invite you and your father to tea tonight. Father wants to meet my betrothed and discuss a legal contract with your father.'

Harry inclined his head. 'We will be there,' he said.

'Good,' said Daphne, looking pleased. 'Tea will be at six sharp. The Floo address is Greengrass Manor. See you then.'

'Goodbye,' said Harry politely. He watched his fiancée's head disappear from the fireplace. 'Dippy!' he called.

The young house elf appeared, eager to serve one of his masters. 'Yes, Master Harry, sir?' it squeaked.

'Inform my father we shall having tea with the Greengrasses tonight,' Harry said. 'Inform the kitchen as well. No need for them to go to unnecessary lengths to prepare food we shall not eat.'

'Yes, Master Harry, sir,' Dippy replied.

The house elf popped away again and Harry looked over at Lachie who was once again whining and looking longingly out at the snow.

'Maybe later, Lachie,' Harry said, scratching the Crup behind the ears.

Dippy reappeared with a message from Severus. 'Master Snape asks why he is required at the Greengrass residence tonight,' Dippy squeaked.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Tell him it is to discuss my betrothal to Miss Greengrass with her father,' he said.

'Yes, Master Harry, sir,' said Dippy, popping away again.

A few seconds later, Dippy was back again. 'Master Snape would like to know why they cannot come here for tea,' the elf informed Harry.

Harry growled, causing the house elf to squeak and move away from him. 'Because it is customary for the male or, in the case of same sex betrothal, the dominant, to visit the female or submissive's family home,' he said. 'Tell him that.'

'Yes, Master Harry, sir,' said Dippy.

A crack signalled his departure. When the elf didn't return, Harry decided Severus had run out of excuses and decided to return to his room to work on his holiday assignments.

'Come on, Lachie,' Harry murmured. 'I'll take you to play in the snow after luncheon.'

The Crup barked joyfully and followed its master upstairs again.

* * *

'Play in the snow?' Severus said, raising both his eyebrows. 'Isn't that something a Gryffindor would do?'

'I'm half Gryffindor,' said Harry with a shrug. 'Besides, I've never been allowed to play in the snow before. It'll be fun, I think.'

Severus felt his heart clench painfully at his son's admission and inclined his head. 'Very well, son,' he said. 'I shall join you.'

Harry looked surprised, then his face lit up. 'Thank you, Dad,' he said happily.

They finished eating their meal – a light ham salad – and Severus called for coffee before they went out in the snow. Harry, not a big coffee drinker, went upstairs to change into something warmer before he went outside. When he returned, Severus had finished his coffee and Transfigured his robes into a pair of black jeans and a black jumper.

'Ready, Dad?' asked Harry eagerly.

'Lead the way, son,' said Severus stiffly.

Harry led the way out onto the grounds where Lachie immediately went mental and started running around like a thing possessed.

'What do you want to do, then?' asked Severus, looking around at the white coating disdainfully.

'Can you Conjure a stick?' asked Harry.

Severus did so and passed it to Harry.

'Lachie!' Harry called to get the Crup's attention. 'Lachie! Here, boy! Fetch!'

Harry tossed the stick and young pup gave a joyous bark and ran after it. Harry laughed as Lachie skidded to a halt beside the stick, picked it up and trotted back to his master, looking rather proud of himself.

'Good boy,' Harry praised, petting the pup affectionately. 'Ok, here, Lachie. Fetch!'

Harry threw the stick again, harder this time, and Lachie chased after it. Severus gave a small smile as Lachie abandoned the stick and bounded after Harry. Harry laughed happily and ran from the pup. The Potions Master laughed outright when the Crup knocked Harry flat on his back and started licking his master all over the face.

The Snapes eventually abandoned playing games with the young Crup to build a few snowmen. Consider neither of them had ever done so before, they were incredibly proud of their effort.

'We should go get ready to have tea with the Greengrasses,' Severus finally said, once the two of them had collapsed on their backs in the snow

'Ok,' Harry agreed.

They rose gracefully and separated to prepare themselves for a long evening. Harry showered quickly and changed into a pair of black jeans and a sleek emerald green button down shirt. Having pulled in a pair of dress shoes, which Severus had insisted on buying for him, Harry grabbed a comb and ran it through his shoulder-length hair.

_CRACK!_

'Master Snape asks whether you is ready, Master Harry, sir?' Dippy squeaked.

'Tell him I'm on my way down now,' Harry said shortly.

Dippy Disapparated and Harry turned to leave the room. Shutting the door behind him, Harry descended the stairs only to find Severus glaring at him.

'You've grown,' Severus grumbled.

Harry blinked. It was true, his jeans were hanging a little short on his thin legs and his shirt was tight on his shoulders, which had filled out due to the regular full meals he'd been eating over the last few months.

'So I have,' Harry replied with a shrug.

Severus flicked his wand and the clothes adjusted to fit Harry's new frame more comfortably. 'Ready?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Harry. The young boy took a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. 'Greengrass Manor!' he said clearly, before disappearing in a whirl of jade flames.

Harry spun for a few minutes before stepping gracefully out of a second fireplace.

'You made it,' Daphne said, stepping forward to greet her betrothed.

'I did,' Harry agreed, stepping aside so his father could Floo in.

Severus stepped out as gracefully as his son and inclined his head at Daphne. 'Miss Greengrass,' he greeted formally.

'Professor,' Daphne said back, just as formally.

'Is that Professor Snape and his son?' Peter Greengrass called from his study.

'Yes, Daddy,' Daphne called back.

There was the scraping of a chair and a door clicking shut, then a tall muscular man was striding into the room.

'Ah, good evening,' Peter said warmly. He held out a hand for Severus to shake.

'Good evening, Mr Greengrass,' Severus said. 'I would like to thank you for having us here this evening.'

'You are most welcome,' said Peter jovially. 'Is this is your son?'

'Yes,' said Severus. 'This is Harry.'

'Hmm.' Peter studied the stoic young boy for a moment. 'How are you enjoying Hogwarts, young man?'

Harry blinked. 'It's school,' he said coolly. 'It is nothing more than necessary stage of my life.'

Peter looked thoughtful. Daphne squeezed Harry's hand nervously.

'What do you wish to do when you graduate?' Peter then asked.

'Research,' Harry said straightaway.

'Oh?' said Peter. 'On what?'

'Despite Muggles' ignorance of the best way to get the best out of the environment they have several innovative ideas that could advance wizarding medicine,' Harry said calmly. 'I intend to combine Muggle Chemistry with Potions and research ways of combating especially rare illnesses that so far have no cure only medicine to make the patient's life more comfortable before they pass on.'

Peter looked absolutely delighted. 'That sounds marvellous,' he said. 'However, forgive me for saying this, but it doesn't sound as though it would pay very well. How do you intend to support my daughter?'

'I have money,' Harry said coldly. 'I will someday inherit the Prince fortune and I am already in possession of the Potter one and the majority of the Black fortune. I do not need to work ever, however I will because there are people out there that will need me.'

'Isn't he clever, Daddy?' said Daphne anxiously.

'He's certainly ambitious,' said Peter. He clapped his hands together. 'Shall we proceed to the dining hall, then?'

'Yes, Daddy,' said Daphne sweetly.

Harry took Daphne's hand and allowed her to lead him into the large dining hall where four places were set around one end of a long table. Peter watched as Harry held out a chair for Daphne to sit in before seating himself next to the blonde girl.

A house elf popped in with the meal – roast beef – and Peter offered Severus some wine and Harry and Daphne some pumpkin juice.

So, Harry,' said Peter, as they all began their meal, 'what is your favourite class?'

'Potions.'

Severus smirked. 'My son is very talented with a cauldron,' he said. 'Your daughter also has some talent in my field of expertise.'

Peter nodded. 'Good to know,' he said. 'Good to know.'

They finished their meal and Peter and Severus retired to Peter's study to discuss the betrothal.

'Right,' said Peter, pouring the both of them a glass of Firewhisky. 'How do you want to do this?'

'Harry,' Severus said slowly, 'has only one condition.'

'What's that, then? Peter asked. 'She makes no mention of his mistresses?'

'No,' Severus said stiffly. 'That there be a clause so that Daphne can break the engagement if she wishes and for whatever reason.'

'That's fair,' Peter said, nodding. 'Daphne would like a clause that states that in case of divorce any children conceived during the marriage remain in her custody.'

'Agreed,' said Severus. 'About the dowry?'

'Ah.' Peter downed his whisky and poured himself another glass. 'How does ten thousand Galleons per annum sound?'

'More than adequate,' Severus replied. 'Shall we?' he added, indicating the Blood Quills and parchment that would make it a legally binding contract.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned white and bright. Spinner's End Manor's grounds looked picture perfect. In the kitchen, the house elfs were divided in two – one group were making breakfast and the second group were preparing Christmas dinner.

Upstairs, Harry had woken from yet another nightmare around 3 o'clock and was now sitting in bed reading a Potions journal.

A knock on the door made Harry look up. 'Come in!' he called, putting down his journal.

Severus entered. 'Happy Christmas,' he said awkwardly.

'And to you,' Harry replied.

'The elfs are making a special breakfast,' Severus said.

'I'll be down shortly,' Harry said.

Severus inclined his head and left. Climbing out of bed, Harry dressed in a pair of jeans and a black silk button down shirt. As he went downstairs, Harry wondered what had hid father acting so out of character.

The house elfs had made all of Harry and Severus' favourite breakfast foods that morning so there was quite a spread. Harry helped himself to some pancakes and bacon before pouring himself some juice.

'Excited?' Severus asked.

'Abut what' Harry replied, looking a little confused.

If Severus had been a Gryffindor he would have gaped. As it was, he was a Slytherin and therefore merely stared at his son.

'It's Christmas, Harry,' said Severus.

'So?'

Severus frowned so Harry tried to explain.

'I've never celebrated Christmas,' he said with a shrug. 'The Dursleys did, but I wasn't allowed to.'

Severus tightened his jaw in anger. 'Well I insisted you celebrate with me,' he said stiffly. 'Come.'

Sliding his blank mask into place, Harry followed his father into the green living room. Underneath a huge Christmas tree was a mountain of presents.

'Here.' Severus passed on to Harry. 'From myself.'

Slowly, Harry unwrapped the present to reveal _Moste Potente Potions_. 'Wow,' Harry murmured in awe. 'Thank you, Dad.'

Severus gave a rare soft smile. 'You're very welcome, Harry,' he said, passing another parcel to the young boy.

Harry opened this one a little faster to reveal a journal with a handwritten note inside:

_To start your Potions and Chemistry research._

_Love,_

_Daphne_

Harry flicked through the blank pages with a huge smile. 'Remind me to write thank you letters, Father,' he said.

Severus inclined his head. 'Of course, Harry,' he replied.

Harry opened a third box to find chocolate frogs from Crabbe. His fourth contained sugar quills from Goyle.

'This is from Mandy,' said Severus.

Harry tore into the parcel and drew out a huge tome on Chemistry. He immediately flipped it open and started to absorb the pages. Severus had to clear his throat to garner Harry's attention.

'Perhaps later?' Severus suggested.

Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the box from Mandy's parents, which was filled with Muggle clothing.

Also from Severus, Harry received a family ring, a book entitled _A Guide to Magical Politics _and an entire room in the house for his Chemistry lab, complete with chemicals and equipment. Harry was itching to get in there and research.

That evening, Harry disturbed Severus in his room. 'Thank you for a wonderful day, Dad,' he said sincerely.

'It was my pleasure, son,' Severus replied.

That night, Harry slept soundly, free of his holiday nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait. My boyfriend has been complaing of neglect so I had a lot to do to make it up to him. When my boyfriend's happy it means I get presents which makes me happy and encourages me to write. So yay for my lovely boyfriend for spoiling me rotten.**

**So, this was a rather pointless chappie. Sweet and fluffy though which makes a change from all the drama I've been writing. I do have the next chapter written and it's already been betaed as well but I'm going to give everyone a chance to read this one first before posting the next one so you'll have to wait until Thursday morning cos that's the only other time I have free this week.**

**On another note, I'm a Godmother! My bestest friend ever has given birth to a darling little girl and I get to spoil her rotten without having any responsibility for her. You'd love her, Emily is a darling. I want to kidnap her!**

**Only one more thing to say and that's my many thanks to iGymnast for continuing to beta for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, sweetie.**


	12. Chapter 11: Gryffindor Baiting

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any of the recognisable characters or settings. Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gryffindor Baiting**

Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts a day before the students returned. While Severus arranged his supplies and wrote out lesson plans, Harry wandered idly around the corridors. He avoided Filch rather successfully and then he encountered Peeves. The poltergeist cackled upon discovering the young boy and started pelting him with wads of chewed gum he'd peeled off the underside of desks. Harry gave the poltergeist his best glare before turning tail; and running. Peeves chased him down several corridors until Harry locked a door behind him. Bored now, Peeves flew off to pester Filch.

Relieved, Harry turned and found himself staring at a huge mirror. Standing on two clawed feet, the shiny gold frame locked incredibly out of place in the dusty, unused classroom. Curious, Harry walked closer, examining the mirror's inscription as he moved.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,' Harry murmured to himself. 'What does that mean?'

Harry glanced at the mirror and stiffened in surprise. Suspicious, Harry looked behind him to find himself alone. Looking back at the mirror, Harry could see himself standing between Severus and a red-haired woman of medium height.

'Mum,' Harry said quietly. 'Odd.'

Harry looked up at the inscription again and puzzled over it some more.

'It's not Latin,' he said decisively. 'But what it is I don't know.'

He looked at his parents again ad cocked his on one side thoughtfully.

'It is not the future,' Harry said aloud. 'Nor is it the past it is the one thing I wish for most in the world, though.'

The young Slytherin felt frustrated as he attempted to work out the riddle.

'The most desirable thing to me,' Harry muttered. It clicked suddenly. 'That's it!' Harry cried. 'It's written backwards in a mirror. I show not your face but your heart's desire. Ingenious!'

He studied the mirror for a little longer before shrugging and turning away. 'Perhaps I should persuade Father to go on dates,' Harry mused.

If Harry had been facing the mirror, he would have seen Lily fade before his eyes while a nameless and faceless woman took her place.

* * *

'Dating?' Severus looked horrified by the very idea. 'What gave you that idea?' Severus demanded.

Harry stared at him blankly. 'I thought you might be lonely,' he said.

Severus snorted. 'I'm not lonely,' he denied. 'I have my Potions and, more importantly, I have you.'

Harry smirked. 'Gryffindor.'

Severus gasped. It was a game they'd played over the holidays. When one of them acted outside f the Slytherin norm, the other would "Sort" them into another House. The both of them thought Gryffindor the ultimate insult and loved classing the other as one.

'How am I being a Gryffindor?' Severus demanded.

'You're in denial,' Harry said simply. 'I suppose I could you a sappy Hufflepuff as well, though.'

Severus looked thoroughly annoyed by his son, who was outright grinning now.

'You little brat!' Severus lunged for Harry, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him to the floor. Long fingers dug into soft sides, tickling the young boy mercilessly. Harry writhed, squealing with laughter. Severus laughed along with his son, neither noticing when the door swung open to reveal Dumbledore and McGonagall.

McGonagall cleared her throat, causing both Snapes to cease laughing and look up.

Rising to his feet, Severus inclined his head to his two colleagues. 'Headmaster,' he said. 'Minerva. What can I do for you?'

'We would like a word with Harry, Severus,' Minerva said.

'Alone,' Dumbledore added.

'In your office?' Severus asked.

'Yes.' Dumbledore beamed happily.

'I'll be right behind you, Headmaster,' Harry said coldly.

McGonagall frowned and Dumbledore's grin fell.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said. 'Right.'

'We'll be going, then,' McGonagall said stiffly. 'Don't be long, Snape.'

Harry didn't answer as McGonagall swept from the room, hurrying Dumbledore along in front of her.

'I don't like this,' Severus said bluntly. 'It feels like they're going to trick you into something.'

'Don't look them in the eye,' Harry said.

Severus nodded. 'Especially Dumbledore,' he said. 'He's a very skilled Legilimens.'

'What's that?' Harry asked blankly.

'Mind reader,' Severus said dryly.

Harry's eyes widened. 'That's actually possible?' he gasped.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Go, before they give you a detention.'

'For what?' Harry drawled. 'School doesn't start back for another two days.'

'They'll think of something,' Severus said. 'Now go!'

Harry went. It didn't take him long to get to the gargoyle protecting the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Unlike the other students who would have stood there trying to guess the password, Harry knew exactly how to get the animated statue to move.

'I have an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore,' Harry said monotonously.

'Name?' the gargoyle groaned.

'Harry Snape.'

'No record,' the gargoyle droned. 'Password required.'

Harry was well aware that Dumbledore had a way of listening to all conversations outside of his office so he shrugged. 'Fine. I'll be going then.'

He turned to walk away when the gargoyle said, in a panicked voice, 'No! Wait! I was told your name is Potter. Not Snape.'

'Then, Sir Gargoyle,' Harry said, playing to the statue's vanity, 'you were misinformed.'

The gargoyle preened as much as a motionless gargoyle could. 'I do apologise, Mr Snape,' the gargoyle said. 'Please do enter.'

The gargoyle slid aside and Harry inclined his head at it. 'Many thanks, Sir Gargoyle.'

Harry stepped onto the winding staircase and allowed it to carry him up to Dumbledore's office. He didn't bother knocking so when he entered both Dumbledore and McGonagall were scowling angrily.

'Harry, my boy!' Dumbledore cried upon seeing Harry. The elderly wizard plastered a smile on his face and encouraged Harry to sit down. Harry sat, staring coldly at Dumbledore. 'Now, my boy,' Dumbledore began.

Harry interrupted him by holding up a hand. 'I am not,' he said frostily, 'nor will I ever be, your boy.'

McGonagall's jaw tightened. 'You will speak to the Headmaster with respect.'

Harry ignored her. 'Furthermore,' he said, 'you will cease calling me "Harry" as you have no right to be so familiar with me. You will address me as Mr Snape or not at all.'

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked absolutely furious now.

'Very well, Mr Snape,' Dumbledore said tightly. 'Onto the reason I asked you up here.'

'Yes, Headmaster?' Harry said.

'Your father,' Dumbledore began. 'I mean, James Potter, left something in my possession before he died. As his adopted son, it rightfully belongs to you.'

He slid a flat parcel across the desk to Harry and waited. Harry pulled the package into his lap and stared at Dumbledore.

'Aren't you going to open it?' McGonagall questioned.

Harry blinked. 'No,' he said shortly.

McGonagall pursed her lips. 'Then leave,' she said in a clipped voice.

Harry gracefully rose to his feet. Without a word, he swept from the office.

* * *

'An Invisibility Cloak?' Daphne sounded awed.

'They're real?' Mandy questioned. 'I thought they were a myth?'

'They're real,' Harry confirmed. 'Tried it out last night.'

'Speaking of night,' Daphne cut in. 'How have you been sleeping?'

'I had a nightmare Christmas Eve,' Harry said, 'but none since then.'

'That's good,' Mandy said. 'You look your old self again.'

'He looks the same to me,' Daphne said.

'You don't know him like I do,' Mandy said. 'There are very subtle differences.'

Daphne looked put out as she crossed her arms. 'We're having a chat alone in a bit,' she told Mandy.

The smaller girl shrugged. 'Ok,' she agreed.

* * *

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood outside the library talking in hushed voices.

'Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone,' Granger whispered.

'What's that then?' Weasley asked.

'It's a legendary stone that can turn lead into gold and create the Elixir of Life that gives the drinker an immortal life.'

Weasley looked impressed. 'Whoever made it must be very clever,' he said.

'Nicholas Flamel created it,' Granger informed the redhead. 'He and Dumbledore are friends so when You-Know-Who set his eyes on stealing it, Dumbledore must have offered to keep it safe for him.'

Weasley gulped. 'You-Know-Who?' he repeated. 'But he's dead.'

'Dumbledore told me otherwise,' Granger said smugly. 'He's going to come back.

'But that would mean he's here in Hogwarts!' Weasley cried.

'No, Ronald,' Granger snapped impatiently. 'But Snape is probably a Death Eater. He'll be the one trying to steal it for his Master.'

Weasley scowled. 'Big git,' he said.

'Language, Ronald,' Granger snapped.

'Yes, language, Weasel,' said Harry, stepping around the corner with Daphne.

'Wouldn't want you corrupting Little Miss Prissy here, would we,' Daphne added.

'Sod off,' Weasley growled.

'Tut tut, Weasel.' Harry smirked. 'Didn't your mum teach you to play nice with others?'

'At least I have a mum,' Weasley snapped.

Daphne snarled and would have lunged at the hot-headed Gryffindor if Goyle hadn't stepped in front of her, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Harry shrugged. 'Unlike some, I don't need someone coddling me.'

Weasley spluttered indignantly. 'My mum does not coddle me!' he bellowed.

Several students stopped to see what was going on. They started whispering among themselves, speculating as to what started the argument.

Harry smirked at Weasley. 'Really?' he drawled as Malfoy elbowed his way to the front of the crowd. 'That's not what I hear. _Ronniekins does change his underwear each day, doesn't he_?' Harry spoke in as shrill a voice as he could,. '_He is eating healthily, isn't he? Make sure he's in bed by 10, won't you, Percy?_'

The crowd started laughing and Harry, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle melted back into the throng as Malfoy stepped forward.

'_You_ have a bedtime, Weasel?' he snickered. 'Oh how wonderful. The Weasel has to be in bed by 10 while the rest of us stay up as late as we want.'

The crowd fell silent as Dumbledore and McGonagall pushed their way through.

'It's better than being a Death Eater's son!' Weasley shouted.

Incensed, Weasley and Malfoy pointed their wands at one another, prompting Granger and Parkinson to do the same to each other. There was a loud bang, a lot of smoke and the four of them went flying back.

'Detention,' Dumbledore said. 'All four of you.'

'But Snape started it!' Parkinson wailed.

'Nonsense,' Severus snapped, appearing suddenly. 'My son and his friends aren't even here.'

Looking around, Weasley, Malfoy, Granger and Parkinson saw that Severus was right.

'But…' they all protested as Dumbledore led them to his office.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank an anonymous reviewer for pointing out that in the last chapter I said that Harry received a present from Padam, which isn't actually possible since she died in the troll incident. So thank you whoever you are and I am going to go back and change that. For those who don't want to return and read the chapter again, I'm going to change it to another present from Severus. Sorry.**

**Thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me. You're a real sweetheart!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dragons and Wooden Huts

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dragons and Wooden Huts**

'Philosopher's Stone?' Mandy said, frowning a little. 'I can see the appeal for You-Know-Who but…?'

'It is out of style for him, isn't it?' Daphne finished. 'The Dark Lord likes to let people know when something is his handy work. Sneaking around doesn't fit him.'

'Death Eater?' Crabbe grunted.

'What's a Death eater?' Mandy asked.

'The Dark Lord's followers,' said Goyle.

Mandy looked thoughtful. 'You think it might be a Death Eater trying to bring their Master back?' she said. 'But who?'

'Quirrell,' said Harry. 'It has to be.'

'What makes you say that?' Mandy asked. 'He's been nothing but nice.'

'Listen carefully to his stutter,' was all Harry would say.

The next class the Ravenclaws had with Quirrell, Mandy listened very carefully to the way Quirrell spoke. What she found had her running to Harry.

'His stutter is fake!' she cried.

Harry smirked at his friends and rocked his chair back on two legs. 'I know,' he said smugly. 'Father and I have known for a while now.'

'You've been keeping an eye on him,' Daphne said slowly, realisation dawning on her.

Harry nodded. 'Not only has he been trying to steal the Stone, but he's been trying to kill me as well.'

'But why?' Mandy asked.

'In one fell swoop he would have gained his Master an immortal life and rid the world of the Boy-Who-Lived,' Harry explained. 'He would be top of the board with his Master.'

'It's a good thing you're too stubborn to die then, isn't it?' said Mandy cheerfully.

Harry looked at her blankly but his eyes glittered strangely. To Mandy, that look told her Harry was amused by what she had said.

'That's a horrible thing to say, Mandy,' Daphne scolded.

'It's true, though,' Mandy said, shrugging.

Daphne thought for a moment before conceding. 'Yeah,' she agreed. 'It is.'

* * *

'We need to get Harry away from Severus,' McGonagall told Dumbledore

The two of them had been observing the two Snapes for the last week and were disgusted how alike they were.

'How do we separate them, though?' Dumbledore pondered.

McGonagall sniffed haughtily. 'Severus was a known Death Eater,' she reminded Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved that off though. 'Yes, but I had the Ministry pardon him. I have plans for him in the coming years.'

McGonagall huffed impatiently. 'That doesn't make him a safe guardian for the Boy-Who-Lived though, does it?' she said slyly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in understanding. 'Minerva, I have an urgent need to visit Minister Fudge,' he said. 'It is rather important.'

'I'll keep the school running smoothly in your absence,' McGonagall replied.

Dumbledore stood then and made his way to the ornate fireplace on the far side of the office. The elderly wizard took a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the fire.

'Minister Fudge's office!' he cried.

Stepping into the green flames, Dumbledore was whipped away in an emerald whirl.

He stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and turned to face the Minister.

'Cornelius!' he said. 'Dear boy, so good to see you.'

Cornelius Fudge stood up. 'What do you want, Dumbledore?' he asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore's smile fell and he looked as solemn as possible. 'It's about Harry Potter, Cornelius,' he said.

'I thought it was Harry Snape now?' Fudge said warily.

'That's the problem,' said Dumbledore. The two men sat down on either side of the desk. 'Snape is a Death eater.'

'I thought you said he was a spy for you?' said Fudge.

'He was spying for me,' Dumbledore agreed. 'But he's a Slytherin. He could well have been spying on me for Voldemort.'

Fudge flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name. 'Why did you vouch for him then?' he asked.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. 'I thought that if I trusted and believed in him, Severus would remain Light.'

Fudge rather doubted Dumbledore was telling the whole truth.

'He is the boy's biological father,' Fudge said.

Dumbledore's eyes sparked angrily. 'I don't care! I want that boy back with his aunt and uncle!'

Fudge rose to his feet. 'I cannot do that, Dumbledore,' he said. 'Severus has legal custody of his _son_. Now, please leave before I call the Aurors.'

'Fine!'

Dumbledore stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. 'Hang on,' he said to himself. 'I'm the Head of the Wizengamot.'

With his new idea in mind, he went straight to the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement – Amelia Bones.

'Dumbledore,' Madam Bones said. 'What can I do for you?'

'I'm afraid I have a request,' Dumbledore said, smiling rather sadly. 'It's Harry Potter. As an ex-Death Eater, I feel Severus Snape is not a suitable caregiver for the Boy-Who-Lived.'

Madam Bones raised her eyebrows. 'You want him back with his Muggle relatives?' she queried.

'They could care for him so much better,' Dumbledore urged.

'Very well,' madam Bones said briskly. 'I shall arrange a hearing to determine whether Mr Potter should live with Severus Snape or his aunt and uncle.'

Dumbledore looked very pleased as he rose to his feet. 'Thank you, Madam Bones. That's a load off my mind.'

'Yes yes.' Madam Bones waved a dismissive hand, causing Dumbledore to frown. Nobody had ever dismissed him!

'Thank you again,' Dumbledore said pleasantly.

He went down to the Ministry atrium and Flooed back to Hogwarts to tell McGonagall the good news.

* * *

The following morning, an owl delivered an official-looking letter to Severus.

_Dear Mr Snape,_

_It has recently come to the Ministry's attention that you, a Death Eater, are the guardian of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Because of your Death Eater status, we would like you to come for a hearing on 2__nd__ May so we can examine the possibility of you remaining as Mr Potter's guardian._

_So you can be prepared, if you lose custody Mr Potter will be returned to his aunt and uncle's care._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Law Enforcement_

Severus gaped at the letter incredulously. Were the Ministry unaware that Harry was his biological son or were they ignoring that altogether? Looking at Dumbledore and McGonagall out of the corner of his eye, Severus knew who had planted the idea. He was just surprised the Minister himself wasn't in on it.

'Father?'

Severus looked down at Harry. 'Yes, son?' he replied.

'You look troubled,' Harry said monotonously. 'Is something bothering you?'

Severus considered lying to his son but decided again it. Harry always seemed to know when someone was lying.

'Read this,' Severus said, passing the letter to his son.

Harry and Daphne read the note together. Harry's eyes were burning with anger as he looked up and locked eyes with a smug headmaster.

'You will not win, Dumbledore,' Harry hissed furiously. 'You will not keep my father and I apart!'

McGonagall's jaw was set and Dumbledore's had dropped open as Harry stormed from the Great Hall.

* * *

'What is the meaning of this?' Fudge roared.

Amelia Bones looked up as the Minister for Magic stormed into her office.

'The meaning of what?' she asked coolly.

'This!' Fudge waved a piece of parchment. It was information regarding the Snape hearing.

'Oh, that,' Amelia said carelessly. 'I agree with Dumbledore; Harry Potter should not be allowed to reside with a Death Eater.'

Fudge looked furious. 'Severus Snape is the boy's biological father!' he shouted. 'There is nothing you can do to change that!'

Amelia shrugged. 'Paternity test,' she said. 'I feel substantial proof is needed.'

Fudge's eyes bugged. 'Are you mad, woman?' he said, aghast. 'The boy's his spitting image. There's no possible way they aren't related.'

Amelia shrugged again. 'Well, it's done now,' she said. 'There's nothing you can do.'

Fudge was furious and everyone in the building knew it.

* * *

'They won't win,' Harry said vehemently. 'I won't let them.' He looked up at Severus, glad they were alone. 'Dad, you won't make me go back, will you?'

It was a rare moment of vulnerability for the young Slytherin and Severus's heart ached for him.

'Of course not, son,' Severus said, putting an arm around the boy and pulling him close.

They headed towards the grounds for a walk. They were silent for a while.

'Harry, I'm going to need to know how the Dursleys treated you,' Severus eventually said, speaking in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

Harry stayed silent.

'Just tell me anything, Harry,' Severus said. 'Whenever you're ready.'

Harry was still silent, then –

'They called me 'Freak,' he said quietly. 'Or 'boy'. I didn't know my actual name until I was five – when I started school.'

'You had no sense of identity?' Severus queried.

Harry shook his head. 'No,' he said.

They were quiet again; Severus giving Harry time to gather his thoughts.

'I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was seven,' Harry continued. 'That was when they realised I no longer fit in there.'

'A cupboard?' Severus repeated. 'That's outrageous!'

Harry didn't respond. 'They used to lock me in there for days on end,' he continued. 'They never fed me at those times either. The longest I was ever in there was a week. They did it to weaken me so I couldn't fight back.'

'Fight back?' Severus sounded alarmed.

Harry nodded. 'When Uncle Vernon punished me,' he said.

Severus' eyes narrowed. 'And what form did these punishments take?' he asked frostily.

Harry never answered. He suddenly gasped and pointed toward the gamekeeper's hut; it was ablaze with thick grey smoke pouring out of every crevice. Alarmed, Harry and Severus started running.

'Conjure a jet of water!' Severus shouted to his son. 'The incantation is _Aguamenti_!'

Harry did as requested as people emerged from the hut, coughing and spluttering. People had noticed in the castle as well and were running to help.

'There, Harry!' Severus shouted over the roar of the flames, pointing to where the flames were flickering out of a window.

Harry moved to douse it as Sprout and Flitwick arrived. Pointing their wands, the two teachers joined in the fire fighting.

To one side, Hagrid, Granger and Weasley were still coughing. Longbottom appeared with Finnigan and Thomas.

'_Aguamenti_, Longbottom!' Harry shouted.

Longbottom and his friends joined in, moving to help Sprout and Flitwick. Daphne and Mandy came running.

'Stay back!' Harry bellowed. 'Crabbe, Goyle, keep them away!'

'Yes, boss!' the two goons shouted back.

The flames were diminishing now. A couple of older students performed the charm with ease, diminishing the flames further.

McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived as the last flame went out. The fire fighters dropped onto their backs in exhaustion. Daphne and Mandy immediately knelt by Harry, checking him for injuries.

'Would all those who were in close proximity to the smoke please make their way to the Hospital Wing?' Dumbledore requested. 'I would like you all checked by Madam Pomfrey.'

Everyone grumbled but staggered to their feet anyway and haltingly made their way to the castle. Dumbledore watched Harry go; he was deep in thought.

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_I thought you would like to know that this afternoon the gamekeeper's cabin was lit with flames due to his owning a dragon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Snape née Potter_

* * *

'Dumbledore!'

Everyone looked up as Fudge stormed into the Great hall. Two Aurors followed him in, both looking incredibly nervous.

'Good evening, Cornelius,' Dumbledore said pleasantly. 'What brings you to Hogwarts?'

'Your gamekeeper's dragon, that's what!' Fudge snarled.

The students gasped and started whispering among themselves. Dumbledore shot Harry an annoyed look, sure he was the one to have informed the Minister. Harry stared back impassively.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said. 'That has been dealt with. Hagrid has been suspended for two weeks and the two students have two weeks of detention with myself.'

'Owning a dragon is a criminal offence!' Fudge said through gritted teeth. 'He will go to Azkaban for this.'

'Dumbledore looked panicked for a moment. 'Hagrid is simple,' he said reassuringly, glad the giant man was still in the Hospital Wing. 'I'm sure he was unaware dragons are illegal in Britain.'

Fudge looked wrong-footed. 'Well,' he blustered. 'It's going on his record! Next time – Azkaban!'

Dumbledore nodded as Fudge turned heel and left. The elderly wizard looked furious.

* * *

**A/N: I tried my hand at action again (think back to the troll and how disastrous that chapter was) and I think I did better this time. Let me know what you think cos if you think it sucks still I'll have to try harder when it comes to them going through the trapdoor. I'm already dreading that chapter!**

**My many thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me.**

* * *

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Dangerous Detentions

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own the characters and settings of the Harry Potter universe. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dangerous Detentions**

'I can't believe they only got two weeks detention,' Daphne grumbled. 'And it's with Dumbledore! I bet he'll only have them do their homework or something equally ridiculous.'

Harry looked thoughtful. 'What I want to know is where and how the oaf got the dragon.' he said slowly. 'They're not easy creatures to find. The eggs especially.'

'That's a point,' Daphne agreed.

'Did Hagrid really expect to hide a fully-grown dragon?' Mandy wondered.

'It's Quirrell,' Harry said. 'It has to be. But why Hagrid?'

'We're missing part of the puzzle,' Mandy said seriously. 'We should go over it.'

'Quirrell's a Death Eater,' said Crabbe.

'We know, idiot,' said Goyle.

Harry shoved his chair back as he stood and started pacing. 'We know Quirrell is trying to steal the Stone for Voldemort,' he said. 'But there must be obstacles to get around first.'

'Obviously Dumbledore's done something,' said Daphne.

'It's no coincidence that strange mirror is here,' Harry added. 'That must have something to do with it'

'Like what?' asked Mandy.

Harry shrugged, making the two girls smile. It was a very casual gesture and Harry rarely, if ever, fid casual. 'I don't know,' he said.

'McGonagall will have done something,' Daphne said. 'She and Dumbledore are in each other's pockets.'

'True,' said Mandy. 'All major decisions are made by the pair of them.'

'What about your father?' Daphne asked. 'Maybe he could tell us.'

'I can ask,' Harry said. 'It's hard to tell with my dad, though.'

Mandy cooed. 'I think that's the first time you've referred to him as _your_ dad.'

Harry would have blushed had he not, years ago, taught himself how to maintain an impassive mask.

'I do not know to what you are referring,' Harry said coolly.

Mandy opened her mouth to argue but Daphne laid a hand on her arm and shook her head. She was fast coming to recognise Harry's moods. Right now he was very frustrated for not knowing the missing link and did not appreciate being teased.

'Think on it some more, Harry,' Daphne urged. 'It may come to you overnight or something.'

'Yes,' Harry said shortly.

He sat back down again, looking pensive. His eyes lit up suddenly. 'Fluffy!' he exclaimed.

Daphne's eyes lit up in understanding. 'You clever thing!' she cried, launching herself at the boy.

'Fluffy doesn't sound very scary,' Mandy said with a pout.

Harry smirked. 'All I have to do is trick the Weasel into telling me what Fluffy is,' he said smugly, 'and I'll have my missing link.'

Mandy looked confused. 'I'm not following,' she said.

Daphne patted her on the arm comfortingly. 'I'm sure Harry will explain when he has his missing link,' she said.

* * *

Harry waited two weeks before finding the perfect opportunity to trick the Weasel into giving him his desired information. Crabbe escorted Harry into the boys' toilets where Weasley was washing his hands.

'As I was saying to my father,' Harry said. 'I don't understand why _Fluffy_ is guarding the Stone.'

Weasley's head jerked up. 'Are you mental?' he gasped. 'Fluffy's a beast.'

Harry shrugged. 'Doesn't sound all that ferocious to me,' he said.

'It's a three-headed dog!' Weasley exclaimed. 'Hagrid lent it to Dumbledore.'

'Harry smirked. 'Thanks, Weasel,' he said. 'You just told me exactly what I needed to know.'

Weasley gaped as Harry and Crabbe speedily left the bathroom.

'A Cerberus!' Daphne whispered. 'They're really rare!'

Harry nodded as Mandy huffed in annoyance. 'Will someone_ please_ explain to me what is going on?' she asked crossly.

Harry looked around to make sure nobody was watching them, before steering the two girls into an empty classroom. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered in after them and Harry locked the door and cast a Privacy Ward.

'Fluffy is a Cerberus,' Harry said bluntly. 'He belongs to Hagrid who lent him to Dumbledore for the Stone's protection.'

'But what has that got to do with Quirrell?' Mandy asked, exasperated.

'The only way to calm a Cerberus,' Harry continued, 'is to play music or sing until the beast falls asleep.'

'Quirrell,' Mandy prompted.

'My guess is that Quirrell disguised himself and bribed the information from Hagrid with a dragon's egg.'

'Which makes him a rubbish Defence professor,' Daphne added. 'Imagine teaching Defence and not knowing how to calm a Cerberus!'

'Oh. Right,' said Mandy, finally understanding.

'So who does that leave?' Daphne asked.

'Well, Dumbledore and Hagrid,' said Harry. 'I'm guessing the four Heads of Houses: McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and my dad.'

'Defence?' Mandy suggested. 'It would make sense.'

'That's true,' said Daphne.

Harry took down the ward and they left the classroom. Walking into the Great hall for lunch, they were confronted by Granger and Weasley.

'What is your problem?' Granger demanded shrilly.

Harry gave her a cold look. 'Right now,' he drawled, 'you are my problem.'

Granger bristled angrily. 'All Ronald was doing,' she stated angrily, ignoring Weasley's hissed _"Ron!"_, 'was minding his own business when you hexed him!'

McGonagall turned to Severus. 'I knew leaving him in your care would cause damage,' she accused.

Severus ignored her, keeping his eyes on the children.

'Hexed him?' Daphne shrieked. 'My Harry did no such thing!'

Surprising everyone, Granger reached out and slapped Daphne across the face. There was silence for a moment, then Daphne snarled and lunged at the big-haired Gryffindor.

There was a squeal and another snarl as the two started rolling around on the floor. The two girls clawed at one another and yanked on chunks of hair. Harry was impassive throughout, knowing Daphne had the upper hand.

Finally sighing, Harry stepped forward to separate the two when out of nowhere a fist came flying at Harry's nose. Harry dodged it easily and was about to reciprocate when there was a loud bang.

'Enough!' Dumbledore roared.

The two girls parted and looked up at the headmaster.

'Detention. All four of you. Tonight,' Dumbledore said angrily. 'Mr Filch will meet you in the Entrance Hall at 10!'

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded once before turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

'You will remain here until we return,' Harry instructed Crabbe and Goyle. 'Make periodic checks on Malfoy and Parkinson. They aren't allowed to leave their rooms.'

'Yes, boss,' Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

Harry took Daphne by the elbow and led her out of the common room,

'If we're separated,' Harry murmured, 'ignore everyone and everything but me.'

'Yes, Harry,' Daphne whispered back.

Arriving at the Entrance Hall they found Filch, Weasley and Granger already waiting for them.

'You lot are wiv 'Agrid ternight,' Filch told them, grinning happily. 'Inter the Ferbiddin Forest yer goin'.'

'Students aren't allowed in there,' Granger preached bossily as they were all led down to the ruins of Hagrid's cabin.

'I don' care, Missy,' Filch snarled. 'The 'Eadmaster says yer've done wrong an' 'Agrid needs an 'and ternight.'

'Hagrid will probably split us up,' Harry murmured. 'He tries to promote inter-House unity. Just like Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore's man through and through,' Daphne murmured back.

''Urry up, Filch!' Hagrid shouted. 'I gotta get started.'

Filch grinned evilly at the four students, showing a set of rotten yellow teeth. 'Good luck,' he said, before walking away, cackling to himself.

'Righ',' Hagrid said. 'There's a unicorn been hurt in there. We need ter find it an' get it out. We're splitting in two. 'Ermione, Snape an' Fang an' me, Ron an' Greengrass.'

'And where are we going?' Harry drawled.

Hagrid looked like he didn't want to answer him but did so reluctantly. 'Yer goin' down tha' path there,' he said gruffly, pointing own the neater one.

Harry glanced at it before looking directly into Daphne's icy blue eyes. 'Stay behind these two idiot oafs at all times,' he told her. 'Shoot red sparks if you get into trouble and green if you find the unicorn.'

Hagrid looked embarrassed for not having thought of a signal. 'Jus' wha' I were about ter say,' he said.

Harry's face was impassive. 'Come along, Granger,' he said.

'You make me sound like a dog,' Granger complained. She whistled to Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, and followed Harry into the forest.

Their feet made no sound on the mossy path and Granger shivered slightly at the creepiness and eeriness of the silent forest.

'_Lumos!_' Harry muttered, lighting the tip of his wand as they journeyed deeper into the set of trees.

Granger almost shot Harry a grateful look but caught herself in time, lighting her own wand instead.

'This way,' Harry said when they came to a fork. He was pointing to the left, which was narrower and darker than the right path.

'Oh please,' Granger scoffed. 'Like a unicorn would go down there. you're probably trying to lead me to a nest of Dark Creatures.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'Actually,' he drawled. 'I'm following the blood.'

He shone his wand on the forest floor to show a wet, silvery trail.

'That's blood?' Granger said doubtfully.

'Unicorn blood,' Harry said.

They started down the dark path. A little way in they began to hear whispered voices, urging them closer. Panicked, Granger shot up some red sparks, earning her an annoyed look from Harry. Hearing no approaching footsteps, they continued on.

A few minutes later, they recognised the slithering sound of a cloak dragging along the floor.

'Who's there?' Harry called out sharply.

There was a mutter and the path was suddenly brightly lit. a cloaked and hooded figure stood before the two of them, silver blood dripping down its front. Granger screamed and bolted back the way they'd come as the menacing figure descended on Harry.

'_Depulso!_' the boy cried, banishing the figure back a few feet, knocking it over in the process.

Climbing back to its feet, the figure snarled and launched itself at Harry. Despite being very tall and remarkably strong for his age, Harry was no match for the adult. He squirmed and writhed beneath the figure; kicking out and flailing his arms, trying to use any means possible to get the weight off his chest.

Harry gasped for breath and finally managed to catch the figure in the groin. Wincing in sympathy as the figure groaned and rolled off him, Harry scrambled to his feet.

'I know who you are,' Harry panted, 'and I know what you're trying to do. Hear me now and report back to your Master: I will win and I will use any means possible to do so! Leave now!'

The figure hissed at Harry, rising to its feet and sweeping away. Sending up a multitude of red sparks, Harry was not surprised to hear running footsteps soon after.

'Harry!' Daphne cried, flinging herself into her betrothed's arms.

'What was that?' asked Granger.

'Voldemort,' Harry said coolly.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Personally, I love this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and wanted to post it right away but I was being cruel and keeping you all in suspense, lol.**

**Thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me**


	15. Chapter 14: Wizarding Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any recognisable characters and settings. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wizarding Trials**

A few days after the incident, Severus had to visit the Ministry for a hearing.

'This may upset you, Harry,' Severus told his son, 'but what I'm going to tell the Wizengamot will probably result in a trial for the Dursleys on a charge of child abuse.'

Harry looked at Severus blankly.

'You would be asked to testify in front of them,' Severus added.

Harry inclined his head. 'Yes, father,' he said.

Severus gave Harry a searching look before he stood and swept out of the room, seemingly satisfied with what he found.

Apparating to the Ministry, Severus made his way to courtroom 3, where they held hearings. Upon entering, Severus noted, with a sly smirk, that Fudge was heading the hearing, much to Dumbledore's annoyance.

'Severus,' Fudge said, 'please do take a seat.'

Severus eyed the hard, uncomfortable chairs before Conjuring a softer one to sit on.

Once Severus had settled himself, Fudge cleared his throat to garner everyone's attention. 'I call this hearing to order!' he called loudly. He paused and looked at his notes. 'We are here to discuss whether Potions Master Severus Snape is a worthy guardian for the Boy-Who-Lived. Professor Snape, have you anything to say that will prove your worth?'

'Indeed I do, Minister,' Severus said calmly. 'I am the boy's biological father.'

The Wizengamot started muttering amongst themselves. 'Explain!' Fudge called over the noise.

Severus inclined his head. 'Lily Evans and I were wed straight out of Hogwarts,' he said. 'We were married less than a year before I was pressured into joining the Death eaters. Because she had just found out she was pregnant, we decided it would be best to divorce. She went and married Potter for protection, which was good for him as he was sterile.'

'Professor Snape,' Amelia Bones cut in. 'Would you happen to have proof that Mr Potter is your son?'

'Like what?' Severus asked.

'Like the original birth certificate?' Bones suggested.

Severus shook his head. 'No, the original was lost when Godric's Hollow was destroyed.'

'So you have no proof?' Bones said.

'No,' Severus reluctantly admitted.

Bones looked at Dumbledore who very slightly shook his head. Bones fell silent.

'Would you be willing to submit a paternity test?' Fudge asked, anxious for Harry to stay where he was, if only for the political advantage it would give him.

'Of course,' Severus immediately agreed.

A nod to the security Auror had a medi-wizard enter the room with two vials; one was empty and the other was filled with blood.

'It's easier if you don't watch,' the medi-wizard told Severus.

He dabbed a Potion on a veiny bit of Severus's arm before producing a syringe. He gave Severus an apologetic look before plunging the needle into Severus's arm and drawing out enough blood to fill the empty vial.

Withdrawing the needle from Severus's arm, the medi-wizard performed a healing Spell and transferred the blood over to the vial.

'I've got the Potion in an ante-chamber, Minister,' the medi-wizard said nervously. 'It will take me roughly ten minutes to get the results.'

'Good man,' Fudge said.

The medi-wizard left and the Wizengamot began questioning Severus again.

'Professor Snape, are you aware to whom custody of Mr Potter will go if you lose today?' Bones asked.

'Yes,' Severus said. 'Mr and Mrs Dursley.'

'Is that acceptable for you?' Bones asked.

This was it. Severus took a deep breath. 'No,' he said simply.

Bones smirked. She had been expecting this. 'Why not?' she asked. 'Is it because they're Muggles?'

Severus had to force his jaw to relax. 'No,' he said. 'I have nothing against Muggles.'

'Then why?' Bones asked, not expecting Severus to have a valid answer.

Severus remained calm as he replied, 'Because they were abusive to _my son_ when he previously lived with them.'

There were horrified gasps and exclamations of _"No way!"_ and _"Impossible!"_. Some of the witches began crying, wondering what Harry had been through.

'Order!' Fudge shouted. 'Order!'

It took a whole ten minutes to calm the courtroom down. Dumbledore frowned the entire time. By this time the medi-wizard had returned with the results of the paternity test.

'Minister?' the medi-wizard said timidly.

Fudge looked over. 'You have the results?' he asked wearily.

The medi-wizard nodded and handed over the result. Fudge studied it for a moment before looking up. 'Case dismissed,' he said with an air of finality. 'Custody of Harry Snape née Potter goes to Potions Master Severus Snape. Custody is hereby never to be challenged again due to the paternity test proving Severus Snape's claims to be true. Professor Snape, you will be sent a letter regarding your accusation of child abuse against Mr and Mrs Dursley. Court dismissed.'

Looking over at Dumbledore, Severus could see he was angry. Very angry in fact.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's incredibly short but I didn't feel it necessary to make it any longer. It says everything it needs to say. I will warn you, however, that no matter what Fidge ruled in Court, Dumbledore and McGonagall will still find a way to try and take Harry from Severus and get him under their control again.**

**Oh my God! I can't believe there's only four more chapters left to this! It's my longest fic ever!**

**Thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me.**


	16. Chapter 15: FollowTheLeader

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shapr or form own any recognisable characters or settings. Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Follow-the-Leader**

Exams were approaching. The students were all pouring over the notes they'd made in class over the year; Harry only did so, however, because Mandy threatened to cut off a certain part of his anatomy and Charm it to be irreversible.

'I know all this,' Harry drawled.

'How can you?' Mandy demanded. 'Most of this stuff is from the start of the year!'

Harry shrugged. 'It's not that difficult to remember,' he said.

'Why bother making notes then?' Mandy grumped.

'I'll need them come time to study for my OWLs,' Harry said.

Mandy blinked. 'OWLs?' she queried.

'Ordinary Wizarding Levels,' Daphne explained. 'Taken in fifth-year. Necessary if you ever want a job. It's impossible to get one without them. Even the rubbish labouring ones.'

'Like Muggle GCSEs,' Harry added.

Now Daphne looked blank. 'General Certificate of Secondary Education,' Mandy explained.

Daphne shook her head. 'Secondary?' she asked.

'It will take too long to explain,' Harry interrupted. 'Maybe I'll tell you more about it later.'

'I'm not that interested,' Daphne said sniffily.

Harry shrugged. 'Why bother asking then?' he said.

They studied in silence for a while before Mandy stood, shoving her books back into her bag. 'I promised Lisa and Su Li that I'd study with them as well,' she said. 'I'd better get back.'

'Bye,' Daphne said, not looking up.

Harry never said anything, keeping his eyes down instead.

* * *

The exams arrived and the students were made to sit through theory papers and practical tests where they were expected to cast Jinxes, Charms and Transfigurations. Severus had them sweating over difficult Potions for two straight hours while Sprout had them prune dangerous plants. In Astronomy they were asked to identify the stars in the sky.

It was when they left their History of Magic exam that they overheard Granger and Weasley talking again.

'Tonight,' Granger said forcefully. 'Snape will try and take it tonight. Dumbledore said so.'

'So?' Weasley hissed.

'So, we go down the trapdoor after him,' Granger said. 'Dumbledore said if we manage to stop him between us we'll get Special Services to the school awards.'

Weasley looked a little awed by that. 'Wow,' he said. 'None of my brothers have Special Services awards.'

'Then you'll come with me tonight?' Granger asked.

'Of course!' Weasley said eagerly.

They walked away and Harry turned to his friends. 'We follow them,' he said. 'They think they're going after my dad but it's Quirrell and Voldemort they're following. I'm the only one who can handle Voldemort. I _have_ to follow them.'

'We're with you,' Daphne said firmly. 'I can't speak for Mandy, though.'

'I can,' Harry said grimly, 'and she wouldn't miss this for the world.'

'I'll message her,' Daphne said. 'Tell her we'll meet her at curfew.'

'Good,' said Harry. 'Do it. Now.'

Daphne rolled her eyes and took out her wand. '_Nuntius ut_ Mandy Brocklehurst. Mandy, tonight we go after Quirrell and the Dark Lord. Be outside your common room at curfew. Don't be late.' Daphne twirled her wand and a silver light streaked out of it and around the corner, apparently heading towards Mandy's wand, which would then vibrate to let her know she has been messaged. 'Done,' Daphne said.

'Now we plan,' said Harry. 'Library everyone.'

* * *

That night, at quarter to nine, Harry, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle snuck out of the Slytherin common room and made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. Mandy was already outside waiting for them.

'Took your time,' she grumbled.

'We got here, didn't we?' Daphne shot back. 'Harry, the Charms.'

Harry took out his wand and placed strong Notice-Me-Not charms on each of them. They were planning on waiting outside the door leading to the right hand corridor on the third floor. They knew Quirrell would arrive first and they were going to follow Granger and Weasley down the corridor.

'Filch!' Crabbe hissed suddenly.

The five of them pressed back against a wall, sucking in as much as possible as Filch and Mrs Norris prowled past them. Several times, Filch looked directly at one of them and they bit their lips in fear until he shook his head in confusion and looked away.

'Come on,' Harry said quietly, once he was sure Filch was sufficiently far away.

They started moving again, treading as silently as possible to avoid catching the attention of the portraits, which would quickly inform the nearest professor of the footsteps without bodies.

'Where are we standing?' Mandy asked upon their arrival at the third floor.

'As far up against the wall as possible,' Harry said. 'If you think someone is going to bump you at all, move.'

Mandy rolled her eyes. 'Well that's common sense,' she said sarcastically.

'Sarcasm does not become you, Mandy dear,' Daphne said coolly.

'Shhh!' Harry hissed suddenly.

They all turned silent and pressed back into the dark shadows, as footsteps grew louder. Harry squinted through the darkness to see who it was and was gratified when he was able to make out the shape of a hideous turban.

'Quirrell,' he muttered under his breath.

'Just waiting on Weasley and Granger now,' Daphne muttered back.

'Who knows when they'll turn up,' Harry said darkly, slumping back against the wall.

'Now?' Mandy suggested.

Harry's head whipped around in time to see two figures sneaking past, whispering furiously together.

'Let's go,' Harry muttered.

The five of them crept out of the shadows and entered the forbidden corridor only to be confronted by the three-headed Cerberus. Luckily, a magical harp was playing so the beast was fast asleep and drooling on the stone floor.

'Goyle first,' Harry instructed.

The big lug blinked stupidly before lumbering over to the wide open trapdoor and jumping down into it. Harry waited a moment before calling down, 'What's down there?'

'Big plant,' Goyle grunted back. 'Soft.'

'Right,' Harry said. 'Daphne next.'

With a sigh, Daphne stepped elegantly into the gaping hole falling swiftly.

'Now Mandy,' Harry said, his keen ears recognising the harp's song coming to an end.

Mandy grinned at her "brother". 'See you down there,' she said, before jumping in, curling her knees up to her chest.

'Boss?' Crabbe said, once Mandy was out of sight. 'The – '

'I know,' Harry snapped. He turned to face the Cerberus and was confronted with a low growling.

'What do we do, boss?' Crabbe asked nervously.

'Nothing,' Harry said slowly. 'We don't have time. Go.'

Crabbe blinked. 'You first,' he said firmly.

Harry glared at his bodyguard. 'Do. What. I. Say,' he said through gritted teeth.

'But,' Crabbe protested. 'Boss, I'm supposed to protect you.'

'Together then,' Harry said, looking incredibly angry. 'We don't have time to argue.'

Crabbe watched as the Cerberus opened its mouth wide and moved to lunge forward at them. Without thinking, he grabbed Harry's shoulder and shoved the thin boy down the trapdoor before jumping in after him.

Harry landed on something soft and had to scramble out of the way to avoid having Crabbe land on him. The thin boy whipped out his wand and pointed it directly between Crabbe's eyes. 'Don't ever do that again,' he snarled.

'Sorry, boss,' Crabbe mumbled.

'What is this?' Daphne's voice cut in.

'A plant,' Mandy piped up. 'Give me a minute and I'll identify it.'

'Rather you than me,' Daphne said, wrinkling her nose distastefully. The blonde shifted uncomfortably; it felt like something was wrapping around her thigh. 'Who's grabbing my thigh?' the Ice Queen demanded.

Harry growled. 'Whoever it is had better let go,' he said heatedly.

Mandy squealed suddenly. 'It's Devil's Snare!' she cried.

'What's that, then?' Daphne asked as whatever was holding her thigh tightened painfully.

'A mass of spring tendrils used to ensnare any person within reach,' Mandy recited. 'The more you struggle, the tighter it holds on, eventually choking its victim.'

'Any other way to get free?' Harry asked sarcastically. He had trouble relaxing when he _wasn't_ in a death grip.

'It likes the dark and damp,' Mandy said. 'Anyone know a fire spell?'

Harry pointed his wand at part of the plant. '_Incendio!_' he cried.

The plant erupted in flames and an inhuman shriek resounded around them as the five children fell through to the next chamber. They landed heavily and painfully.

'Good work, Mandy,' Harry said when he got his breath back. 'Who knew Herbology would come in handy.'

Mandy rolled her eyes. 'At least one of us actually pays attention in that class,' she said. 'I'm probably going to be the only one to get an O.W.L in the subject.'

Now Harry rolled his eyes. 'Just go,' he said, shoving her slightly in the back to get her moving again.

They walked down the long, dimly lit corridor to the door leading to the next chamber. Goyle opened the door and went in first. 'Just birds in here,' he called back. 'They're not paying any attention to me.'

The others followed him inside and Harry glanced up to where the "birds" were flitting around.

'They're not birds, idiot,' Harry hissed. 'They're keys Charmed to fly. And I'm guessing that one of them opens the door over there.'

He pointed at the door at the far end of the chamber.

'How do we know we actually need the key?' Daphne asked, eyeing the door speculatively. 'Who says a simple _Alohomora_ won't open it?'

Harry shrugged. 'Let's find out,' he said.

The group made their way to the far end of the chamber and Harry pointed his wand at the door's lock. '_Alohomora!_' he muttered.

There was a click and, raising his eyebrows, Harry reached for the door handle. As he turned the knob, there was another click and he was thrown back from the door with an almighty bang.

_USE THE CORRECT KEY!_ resounded through the chamber.

'There's our answer,' Harry said, rising to his feet and grudgingly allowing Daphne to brush him off.

'Does anyone know the Summoning Charm?' Mandy asked. 'I've read about it but I've not learnt it yet.'

Everyone's heads turned to Harry. The boy narrowed his eyes. 'I've only studied spells outside of Hogwarts' curriculum,' he snapped.

Daphne rolled her eyes. 'Figures,' she drawled. 'Well, guess we'll have to figure out some other way to get the key.'

'There're brooms in the corner,' Mandy observed.

All heads once again turned to Harry. The tall boy sighed. 'Me?' he said. 'I've never flown before.'

'Crabbe and Goyle are too heavy to chase a speedy key,' Daphne said. 'I'm terrified of heights and – '

'I have a terrible habit of falling off my broom,' Mandy finished sweetly.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Me then,' he grumbled. 'Fine, pass me a broom.'

Mandy grabbed a broom and tossed it to Harry. Emerald eyes glared hatefully at the magically enhanced stick of wood, before long legs straddled it and pushed off. Harry squinted through the mass of fluttering, multi-coloured wings, his quick eyes spotting a heavy silver key with electric blue wings, one of which was crumpled causing it to fly rather crookedly.

'Found it,' he said smugly.

Flattening himself on the broomstick, Harry shot forward with one arm outstretched to grab the key. He was successful first attempt and smirked at his friends when he landed.

'Show off,' Mandy muttered.

Harry's smirk widened as he tossed the broomstick aside and strode forward to open the door.

The third chamber, they discovered upon entry, was already occupied. Weasley and Granger were engaged in a life-size game of Wizard's Chess.

The chamber door swinging shut with a bang attracted the Gryffindors' attention and Granger whipped around to glare at them.

'What are _you_ doing here? Granger spat.

Daphne glared back. 'Ensuring the Dark Lord does not obtain the Philosopher's Stone,' she said icily.

'You-Know-Who is dead,' Weasley cut in, looking more than a little scared.

'No,' Harry said shortly. 'He is not.'

Weasley gaped at Harry in shock. He looked like a Muggle child who had just been told there's no Santa Claus.

'We're wasting valuable time on these two,' Daphne said.

Harry's eyes coolly studied the situation. Then, pointing his wand at the Black King, he calmly said, '_Spiro Sursum!_'

There was a loud explosion as the chess piece exploded into tiny fragments. The reaction was instantaneous; all the chess pieces went berserk and turned on all seven children. Swords were brandished and the pieces with no weapons rolled agitatedly.

'Bloody hell!' Weasley shouted. 'What did you do that for?'

'Oh please,' Daphne scoffed. 'This is much more effective.' She pulled out her own wand and pointed it at the Black Queen. That piece met the same fate.

Mandy, Crabbe and Goyle quickly joined in, leaving the Gryffindors watching in horror. The air was soon thick with fragments of black and white stone as the Slytherins and Mandy fought off the chess pieces.

'_Spiro Sursum!_' Harry cried, pointing his wand at the last piece – a White Pawn.

It wasn't until the room stopped ringing that they heard screaming.

'Ronald!_ Ronald!_' Granger was shrieking shrilly.

Weasley was lying on the floor with blood pouring out of the back of his head. He was deathly white.

'Daphne, Mandy, take them to the Hospital Wing,' Harry ordered. 'Goyle, escort them. Crabbe, with me.'

'Yes,' everyone agreed, knowing it made no sense to argue. Time was of the essence here.

Goyle flung Weasley over one shoulder, grunting slightly with the effort, while Mandy took Granger by the arm, leading the hysterical girl out of the chamber with Daphne proudly stalking ahead.

Harry shook his head once they were out of sight and turned to Crabbe. 'Listen to me this time,' he told the bulky boy coldly, not having forgiven him for the shove down the trapdoor.

Crabbe headed a sigh. At least Malfoy had been easy to guard – he was a wimp! 'Yes, boss,' he said, looking resigned.

Harry looked grimly pleased as he opened the door to the next chamber. A second later both boys reeled back as a horrendous stench hit them. Inside the chamber was a mountain troll and it looked to be spoiling for a fight. The beast let loose a roar and hurled its club at the doorway. The walls vibrated from the impact and Harry and Crabbe dove aside to avoid being hit by debris. 'Attack its head!' Harry yelled as the beast snarled and charged at him. Harry, much smaller and quicker than the troll, dove aside, bouncing when the troll stupidly crashed into a wall, causing the entire chamber to shudder. Both boys did not dare shield their heads lest the creature attack again.

The troll lumbered to its feet, snarling the whole time

'_Diffindo_ on three!' Harry shouted. 'One!'

The troll roared.

'Two!'

The troll narrowed its gaze and started running.

'Three!'

Both boys pointed their wands at the troll's neck and cried, '_Diffindo!_'

The troll lurched as its thick neck was sliced open. Blood spurted everywhere and there was a last groan before the monster's head toppled off its shoulders and the body crumpled.

Harry and Crabbe stood in the centre of the chamber breathing harshly.

'Get my father,' Harry ordered.

Crabbe did not need telling twice. With surprising speed he ran, leaving Harry alone. The tall boy spared the dead troll one last disgusted look before moving into the next chamber. Immediately, flames sprung up in both doorways. Harry walked forward to the centre of the chamber and picked up the sheet of parchment on the table there.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_.

_Choose unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four_:

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_;

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend_;

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides_;

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_.

'Good old dad,' Harry said with a smirk, reaching for the smallest bottle.

He quickly downed it and walked through the flames before him – towards Quirrell and Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N:** **God, I am so sorry this took so long. It was an absolute pig to write and I had many tantrums whilst doing so. Also, I've recently discovered that my boyfriend is an absolute nuisance if I go too long without seeing him. I didn't see him for a whole day last week and the following day he was so clingy! I'm going to have to do something about that, really. I can't be having that for much longer. I like my space.**

**Anyway, many thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me. Thanks sweetie!**


	17. Chapter 16: Quirrell and Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any recognisable characters or settings. Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Quirrell and Voldemort**

'Where is it?' Quirrell was angrily demanding of a mirror when Harry entered the chamber.

'What?' Harry said. 'Your common sense? Up your own arse probably.'

Quirrell whipped around to glare at the tall boy. 'You!' he hissed.

'And you.' Harry replied, looking bored. 'Can we duel now please? I'm rather tired.'

Quirrell looked livid. 'Master, he insults us!' he spat. 'The boy has no manners!'

'_Au contraire_,' Harry drawled. 'I have perfect manners. It is you who is the ill-mannered baboon.'

Quirrell spluttered for a moment before drawing himself up as tall as possible. 'You have no idea who you are dealing with, boy!' he thundered. 'The Great Dark Lord Voldemort resides with me.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'Well?' he said after a moment of silence. 'Where is the idiot?'

'Don't play games with me, boy,' a second voice hissed; colder and higher-pitched then Quirrell's own.

Harry ignored the warning. 'Why were you staring into a mirror anyway?' he asked. 'I doubt make-up will improve your looks much. Just stop the mirror from breaking perhaps.'

Quirrell narrowed his eyes. 'I wasn't putting on make-up,' he snapped. 'I was looking for the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore hid it in this mirror.'

'Right,' Harry said, his face expressionless. 'Well, good luck with that. I'll be off now.'

He turned to leave but was stopped when Voldemort spoke again.

'The boy could be of use,' the voice hissed. 'Grab him!'

Quirrell lunged forwards with arms outstretched but Harry calmly stepped aside and the professor fell flat on his face.

'You only had to ask,' Harry said mildly. He moved so he was standing before the mirror. As before he saw himself standing with his parents. He stared for a few minutes before shrugging. 'Just me with my family,' he said. 'Nothing to do with what you're looking for.'

'Lies!' Voldemort screamed. 'He lies!'

Almost immediately, Harry dove to one side as a silent jet of coal black magic shot at him.

'About time,' the tall boy complained. '_Effrego__*__!_' he shouted.

Quirrell was not as agile as Harry and there was a piercing shriek as the curse shattered his left arm.

'You'll pay for that, Snape!' Quirrell screamed.

Harry rolled his eyes and dodged another curse. 'Yes,' he said sarcastically. 'I'm sure I will.'

Spells flew back and forth across the chamber. Harry dodged many but not all. His left arm broke; the right side of his face was burned; and he had a number of deep gashes on his body.

'Enough!' Voldemort screamed finally. 'Bring him to me!'

During the fight Quirrell's turban had somehow unravelled to reveal a face in the back of his head. The face was chalk white with glowing blood red eyes, two slits for nostrils and a horizontal gash for a mouth. The sight of it repulsed Harry.

'No wonder you cover him with a cloth,' Harry said. 'I wouldn't want to look at that either.'

'Come here, Snape!' Quirrell ordered.

'No,' Harry argued. 'I don't think I will.'

'_Accio!_' Quirrell barked, and Harry was magically pulled towards him.

'Must be the Summoning Charm,' Harry muttered to himself. 'I_ must_ learn that.'

As Harry drew closer, Quirrell reached out with both hands to grab him. Bony hands clasped around Harry's neck. Harry yelped as something warm and powerful surged beneath his skin, sapping his energy. Quirrell screamed at the same time, his hands shooting back to his sides.

'It burns!' he wailed painfully. 'Master, he burns me!'

'Fool!' Voldemort screamed back.

Harry thought for a moment before jumping at Quirrell and grabbing hold of an arm. Quirrell wailed again and shook his arm frantically, trying to dislodge the boy.

'Master, please!' Quirrell whimpered. 'Please help me, Master!'

Silence then a thud as Quirrell managed to throw a weakened Harry into a wall of the chamber.

'Master?' Quirrell panted painfully before screaming again as Harry knocked him backwards, planting his hands on the man's face.

Neither of them noticed the cloudy black fog that rose out of Quirrell's body to hover above them before drifting up through the ceiling and, presumably, out of the castle.

Harry was glaring down into Quirrell's face. He watched the life leave the man's pain-filled eyes. Then, satisfied the Stone was safe, he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I am soooo sorry guys! My life has been so messed up lately. First my maternal grandmother became very ill and I had to drop out of college to be her carer, then my paternal grandmother was diagnosed with Alzheimers so I'm needed to care for her as well because my paternal grandfather is bed-bound. My life is incredibly complicated so I apologise for the lack of writing as I simply do not have the time right now.**

**Many thanks to iGymnast for betaing this for me**


	18. Chapter 17: Recovering

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any recognisable characters or settings. Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Recovering**

Pain. He was swimming in it. Drowning in it. Pain surrounded him, was in every crevice of his body. He couldn't think for the pain; couldn't even open his eyes. His very soul ached and his chest burned as he breathed in and out. Never had he felt pain of this magnitude; not even when Uncle Vernon had beaten him to a pulp. No. He wasn't going to think like that. This was a different pain. It was magically caused and different in temperament than pain caused by a mere Muggle.

Slowly, Harry became aware of more than just pain. He was aware of a blinding whiteness hitting the back of his eyes, making them ache beyond belief. He was aware of a strong scent of disinfectant, which made his nose want to wrinkle up in distaste, something he was loath to do in public. He was aware of a small, soft hand gripping rather tightly to his own and a warm weight, someone's head, resting on his sore abdomen.

His eyes fluttered before cracking open. He blinked dazedly before deciding the pain wasn't worth the effort and closing them in relief again.

"Mr Snape? I saw your eyes open, young man."

Harry heaved a sigh, jolting the head on his stomach awake, and cracked his eyes open again. Painfully, he lifted his gaze to where Madam Pomfrey, the school medi-witch, was standing by his bed tapping her foot sternly.

"Mr Snape," Madam Pomfrey began upon seeing she had his attention, "just what were you doing that got you into such a state?"

Harry contemplated answering the nurse but decided he was in too much pain and promptly closed his eyes again and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"This will work perfectly into our plans for Harry," McGonagall excitedly explained to Dumbledore. "Don't you see, Albus, we can twist the events to our advantage. Get Harry placed back with the Dursleys and away from Snape's influence."

Dumbledore frowned. "He'll argue against us," the elderly wizard pointed out. "It'll come down to evidence and Veritaserum."

McGonagall scoffed at that. "Please," she said disparagingly. "Who are the Ministry more likely to believe – the Headmaster of Hogwarts or an ex-Death Eater?"

Dumbledore's frown didn't disappear. "But still," he said doubtfully.

"Think about it, Albus!" McGonagall cried. "We tell the Ministry that Granger and Weasley overheard Snape pushing Harry into stealing the Philosopher's Stone for You-Know-Who. Granger and Weasley informed our Defence Professor who went barrelling in there to save Harry only to be killed by Snape. Outcome? Snape will get life in Azkaban and Harry will be placed back with the Dursleys where he belongs and where he can once more be manipulated. He won't be able to resist a re-Sorting and will finally be in Gryffindor where he belongs!"

"Harry will argue and disagree," Dumbledore countered.

"Yes, until we mention to the Ministry that Snape has quite obviously been mentally torturing the boy to the point where he is afraid of the man," said McGonagall.

A slow smile spread Dumbledore's wrinkled face. "I like it," he said. "Get Granger and Weasley here now."

McGonagall smirked. "As you wish, Headmaster," she said smoothly before sweeping out of the office.

* * *

"When did he wake up?"

"Two hours ago. There's been no movement since, though. His body doesn't want to deal with the pain so his magical core is keeping him asleep as much as possible."

"When do you think he'll wake up again?"

"Soon. He's very powerful and when he next wakes he should be able to stay that way for a short period. Long enough to explain what happened to him."

"I don't want Dumbledore in here."

"Of course not, Professor."

Sick of hearing voices, Harry cracked his eyes open, sighing in relief when he was not blinded with pain.

"Harry? Professor Snape, Harry's awake!"

"Thanks, Daphne," Harry croaked, feeling annoyed at how weak his voice sounded.

Next thing he knew both Madam Pomfrey and his father fell into his line of vision.

"Mr Snape, I have a few questions," Madam Pomfrey began, as Severus sat down beside his son staring at him anxiously.

Harry sighed and nodded at her to begin.

"First, how are you feeling?"

Harry blinked. "Sore," he said shortly.

"Care to elaborate?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said with a sniff. "What happened to you, Mr Snape?"

"I duelled Quirrell and Voldemort. I won," Harry said shortly.

Madam Pomfrey huffed. "Well, if you're not going to be helpful," she said crossly before storming off to her office.

"Harry?" Severus said.

Harry turned his head to look at his father. "Voldemort was sharing Quirrell's body," he explained. "His face was on the back of Quirrell's head. We duelled then I was Summoned to Quirrell but the minute he touched my skin he started burning. Third-degree burns. I'm not sure what it was but I held on until he – " Harry paused. "I don't know what happened to Voldemort but I know his spirit is still alive."

Severus nodded. "I understand, Harry," he said. "I will look into it. You rest now."

"Yes, Father," Harry said softly, closing his eyes once more. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"But you told me he was Light," Fudge accused Dumbledore. The Minister did not want to admit that his plans for allying with the Snapes and distancing himself from Dumbledore's manipulations were falling through.

"I was wrong," Dumbledore said, an expression of _faux_ sadness etched on his face.

"Well then," Fudge said, turning to his Aurors. "Find Snape and question him."

"Yes sir!"

The Aurors saluted before marching away to find the esteemed Potions Master. Fudge gave Dumbledore a dubious look before hurrying after his guard. Once the office door closed, McGonagall, Granger and Weasley stepped from the shadows.

"Good work," Dumbledore praised the two Gryffindors.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Granger said sweetly. "My book voucher?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your book voucher and my explicit permission in legal format will be delivered to you at breakfast tomorrow. Mr Weasley, one thousand five hundred Galleons will be added to your Personal Vault."

The Gryffindors' eyes lit up greedily as they both smiled thankfully at the Headmaster before making their way back to their common room.

"We chose well," McGonagall said quietly.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Miss Granger is so desperate to be a part of our world she will do anything for knowledge and young Mr Weasley desperately wants to be known for himself and not for his family. Plus, he detests being poor."

"Yes," McGonagall agreed. "Next year we should perhaps invite Miss Weasley into the mix. After all, she is betrothed to the boy."

"A most wonderful idea, Minerva," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"Professor Snape, you have been accused of conspiring with the Dark Lord!"

"Excuse me?" Severus rose to his feet and raised a single eyebrow.

"You heard," said the determined Auror. "You are wanted for questioning."

"You may question me here," Severus said silkily, sitting back down. "I also happen to have a vial of Veritaserum handy if you believe you will need it?"

"That will not be necessary, Severus," said Fudge as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Minister." Severus inclined his head respectively.

"Dumbledore is up to something," Fudge said bluntly.

"He wants Harry under his control," Severus explained, "and that is not going to happen while he is under my care."

"I figured as much," said Fudge with a sigh. "Aurors, you are dismissed. Professor Snape is innocent."

Though confused, the Aurors did as the Minister bid except for his two bodyguards, who retreated to wait by the doors.

"Explain everything," said Fudge, seating himself comfortably.

Severus did so and in return Fudge told Severus what Dumbledore had said.

"Cornelius," Severus said, "it is true that I was a spy for Dumbledore. I now no longer have plans to be on either side of the war. I remain true and loyal to myself and my son only."

"As it should be," said Fudge. "If necessary, the Ministry will align with you in the war."

"Much appreciated," said Severus. "What are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

Fudge smiled grimly. "That you were questioned under Veritaserum and found innocent of all charges. Do you want me to take it further?"

"No," Severus said slowly. "If at all possible, Harry and I have our own plans for the old coot."

Fudge smiled again. "The Ministry will turn a blind eye," he assured the Slytherin.

"My thanks," said Severus.

Fudge shook hands with the Potions Master before leaving. Severus glanced down at his sleeping son. "I will exact revenge," he silently swore.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. One more chapter after this and then the fic is complete *sob*. The final chapter is already written and betaed and will be uploaded in a couple of days. I just want to give all my readers a chance to read this chapter before bombarding them with another one.**

**Many thanks to iGymnast for being such a wonderful beta.**


	19. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to JK Rowling**

**Epilogue**

'I will pick you up from Mandy's tomorrow,' Severus told his son as students milled around them to get on the Hogwarts Express.

'Yes, Father,' Harry said.

'Have a safe trip,' Severus said, before scowling at himself._ Too paternal_ he thought disgustedly.

Harry gave a small out of sight grin before climbing on board. He went to his compartment and sat down just as the train started to move.

'What a year,' said Daphne with a sigh.

'I know,' said Mandy. 'Who would have thought a magical school would be so demanding!'

There was silence then they all started laughing. This continued for a few minutes before they lapsed into silence again.

'I wonder what next year will bring?' Mandy said suddenly.

Harry gave a sudden huge grin. 'What Voldemort has planned, do you mean?' he asked.

Mandy grinned back. 'And Granger and Weasley.'

'Not to mention Malfoy and his cronies,' added Daphne.

_And Dumbledore and McGonagall_, Harry added silently._ I wonder what they will cook up next year_.

Harry gazed at his friends thoughtfully as they settled into favourite pastimes. Daphne and Mandy bent over a book together, furiously learning more spells before the "no underage magic during the holidays" restriction came into effect; Crabbe and Goyle labouring through a game of Exploding Snap. Watching them, Harry realised he'd become incredibly fond of them all and rather attached. He'd hate to lose any of them now, not that he would admit such a thing to any of them. Not even Daphne.

Harry was a new person now. He wasn't as cold and detached as he used to be; that was just a mask now. He'd finally learnt how to be an eleven-year-old boy and he'd discovered he rather liked himself the way he was.

Daphne looked up, feeling Harry's intense gaze focused on her. She raised an elegant eyebrow and Harry inclined his head. Their silent communication of "are you alright?" and "yes, thank you".

His thoughts happily settled, Harry took out his Chemistry book and buried his nose in it.

Halfway through the journey a knock on the compartment door signalled the arrival of Longbottom.

'Snape,' Longbottom said evenly. 'May I have a word?'

Harry stood and followed the boy into the corridor.

'Your Alliance proposal,' Longbottom began.

'You haven't yet come to a decision,' Harry interrupted.

Longbottom bravely stared directly into Harry's eyes. 'No, I have not,' he agreed calmly. 'There's something about you I don't trust, Snape,' he said honestly. 'Yet, there's also something about you that I do trust. I'm going to need a lot more time to think this through. In the meantime, I will be watching your every move.'

Harry inclined his head. 'Indeed, Heir Longbottom,' he said. 'Take as long as you need.'

Longbottom nodded once. 'My apologies, Heir Snape,' he said before walking away. Harry watched him go before going back into his compartment.

'What was that about?' Daphne asked curiously.

'A matter of an Alliance between the Ancient House of Longbottom and the House of Snape,' Harry said. 'Longbottom would, despite his ineptitude, be a useful Ally in a time of war.'

Daphne looked thoughtful. 'Indeed he would,' she eventually agreed.

Towards the end of their journey they started discussing their holiday plans.

'Mummy and Daddy are planning on a holiday to the south of France,' Mandy said. 'It should be really interesting. I'm hoping to visit some French wizarding places.'

'I'll send you a list of the best places to go,' Daphne promised. 'Mother and Father are taking me to Greece. I can hardly wait.'

Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be going anywhere unless the Snapes gave them express permission to take a holiday.

'Father has not mentioned a holiday to me,' Harry confessed. 'I don't expect one, though, never having been on one before.'

'Your father's been great though, Harry,' Mandy said. 'If you told him, I'm sure he'd take you somewhere for a week or so.'

Harry shrugged. 'I guess,' he said.

As they neared London, they eagerly changed into Muggle clothing and stuffed their uniforms into their trunks with a cheer. Those hated things would not see the light of day until the 1st September.

As the train pulled into the platform, students began hanging out of the windows and shouting greetings to their parents and siblings. Suddenly, the train was much noisier than it had been and Harry had to shout to make himself heard.

'Mandy, I expect regular Owls from you. Daphne, you will see me on most days. Crabbe, Goyle, you will Floo-call me on a regular basis and I will Floo you if your assistance is required.'

'Yes, Harry,' Mandy and Daphne chorused with smiles.

'Yes, Boss,' Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

'I guess this is goodbye then,' Harry said rather awkwardly.

'Only for the summer,' said Mandy with a grin. 'And not even the whole summer. I'm sure we'll meet up at some point. We simply _have_ to.'

Harry grinned back. 'Too right,' he declared, heaving his trunk off the train. 'Friends for life, that's us, right?'

'Right!' the others agreed.

So it was with smiles and laughter that the gang parted for the summer.

* * *

**A/N: *sob* it's finished! Now I've got to start on the next book. It might take a while as I have other projects to work on as well but it will get done. I promise!**

**Many thanks to iGymnast for all her hardwork in betaing this for me. You're the best, sweetie!**


End file.
